Pit Boss
by MadnessJones
Summary: G1 Dystopia AU: Skywarp becomes the kingpin of a human fighting ring after the Decepticons take over earth. The only hope left for the humans forced to fight in these cruel games is...Thundercracker and Starscream? No pairings.
1. Scorched Earth

_Author's Notes: Hi all! This fic is actually one I've been thinking about writing for a few months now, but I had to work out a lot of the kinks and logic errors before I felt it was good enough to post. This fic's characters will have the G1 look, but I'm not using the G1 storyline, instead going for an AU fic that isn't from any particular continuity. I know I have another story on here that involves a male OC becoming a Decepticon's pet (Stanley vs. Everything), but that story is played for comedy while this one will be taken more seriously. Hopefully I'll be able to write a compelling story that you guys will enjoy. Thank you for checking out this fic, and please favorite, follow, and review to see more of Pit Boss :)_

* * *

Chapter 1

Scorched Earth

Nobody understood what was happening. Giant alien robots had flown down from the sky and started destroying everything, and no one knew why it was even happening. News reporters tried to blame terrorists. When that didn't pan out others blamed the government for keeping such technology a secret. Of course the Whitehouse denied it knew anything about these things, but few people believed them. It hardly mattered anymore once it became clear that the devastation was happening worldwide. All anyone wanted to know was who was responsible for this and how to make it stop.

Giant robots were invading the world. The reports gave little information since footage was hard to obtain. Most news crews weren't too keen on risking getting blown up or stepped on just to get a few seconds of video of the deadly war machines. A few brave souls managed to capture the moment and survive though, and the look of malice these seemingly lifeless machines gave off was utterly chilling. No one could explain it.

Jason and his younger brother Bryson were at the movies when they heard the first air strike. The entire theater shook and the noise was nearly deafening! Everyone ran out in a panic, already aware that the robots had been in the next state over and fearing that they had made their way there.

Jason didn't know why the robot terrorists would attack their town. There were only 8,000 people living there, and nothing of value was stored there. Jason wondered how he and his brother were supposed to deal with this. Their parents and school never drilled them for a potential bomb strike. While being 17 and 15 years old respectively wasn't an age of complete ignorance, it was still a lot to ask teenagers to deal with the end of the world when even _the military_ couldn't figure it out.

The boys ran across the street holding hands to stay together amid the bedlam of the crowds of people running. Dust was floating everywhere. The sound of treads and engines filled the air. No one knew where they were going. The boys figured one thing out though; a crowd would make for a bigger target.

"Let's duck into the next alley we find!" Jason shouted amid the chaos.

"I'm with you!" Bryson shouted back.

They pushed the crowds away together while not letting go of each other. They couldn't find an alley, so instead they turned a street corner where no one seemed to want to go. There was a lot of space to escape, so the boys thought they had gotten lucky. As it turned out they were wrong. So _very_ wrong…

* * *

When the announcement came an orn earlier the entire Decepticon base was ecstatic! Megatron had taken a large force to Cybertron to collect a great power source, and the Autobots had followed him. What they didn't realize was that the whole thing was a trap designed to strand the Autobots on their dead home world while the 'Cons ravaged planet earth for their own use. The Decepticons would conquer this planet for their base of operations, and the Autobots would perish from either the Decepticons or lack of energon.

Starscream had been left temporarily in charge of the earth forces and was assigned to attack strategy and energon collection. Naturally, Starscream relished the idea of being the new leader...even if it was only for 2 orns.

The first thing Starscream had ordered was for the Decepticons to flatten and burn as many human cities as possible so they could start rebuilding earth in their own image. Soon it would be New Cybertron, or more likely, Megatronia. Even Starscream's own trine was going to get in on the action. Skywarp was eager to tear down the human cities. Thundercracker wasn't thrilled about the idea since it was just a bunch of weak opponents that were nothing more than helpless animals, but he'd done this job for so long that he was an expert at shrugging off his conscience.

Everyone had gone out in an orderly formation...which lasted for about 15 seconds. It didn't take long for Skywarp to separate himself from the group. He always loved causing chaos and shooting things. It wasn't as good as playing pranks, but he'd take what fun he could get.

Skywarp flew solo for several hours following Starscream's orders and leveling the land for future construction. It was a warm day in most of the areas he had to go to, but there were also scattered rain clouds that got water in the purple seeker's optics. After a while he decided to stay away from those areas.

"Hm...Let's see…" Skywarp muttered to himself as he flew in jet mode, "I've already blown up Chicago, Lansing, Detroit, Ontario, and a bunch of other small cities. I'm bored! It's been the same thing for joors now! I'm sick of blowing stuff up! What else is there to do on this mudball of a planet?"

Skywarp decided that he was going to land in the nearest town he saw and find some fun. How exactly he was going to entertain himself he didn't know, but he'd find something. He saw that Blitzwing was blowing up a bunch of buildings in a small human town and decided he'd land on the other side to avoid the triple changer. Blitzwing was such a dope. He was attacking in tank mode and risking a building falling on him even though he had a jet mode. What an idiot!

Skywarp landed a few hundred yards from where a herd of squishies were running in panic and laughed to himself. Thundercracker was right about what he'd said about them in the past. They were fun to watch when they were scared.

Just as Skywarp mused on this he saw a pair of scared humans run directly over to him. The humans were so busy looking behind themselves that they ran into Skywarp's foot like a couple of birds ramming into a window!

" _Ahh_!" Both boys screamed at once when they saw the giant black and purple kill-bot.

Skywarp laughed at their frightened stupidity, and then when they tried to run away he bent over and placed his hand right in front of them to stop them in their tracks! He laughed some more when they hugged each other and looked at him with wide eyes. They were shaking with fright, and Skywarp decided they would be his new source of entertainment.

* * *

Jason and Bryson never saw it coming until they literally ran right into it. They fell over backwards as they ran into one of the giant robots from the TV news! It really _was_ here in their town, and they really were going to die!

They tried to run away in blind panic, but the robot's hand stopped them dead in their tracks! Bryson noticed that the hulking giant was actually laughing at them, and he wondered if it was just a guy in a metal suit or if it was a robot that actually had a sense of humor. The latter seemed unlikely despite the robot's expressive face.

"Hahaha! Going somewhere, _fleshies_?" The robot asked them mockingly.

Jason, being the braver one, stepped forward and asked "W-who are you? What do you want with us?"

"Don't ask it that!" Bryson hissed, "It'll just shoot us!"

"Shooting you two wouldn't be worth my ammo," Skywarp replied smugly, but before they could get comfortable he added, "Stepping on you would be better. Or maybe smashing you with my fist. Yeah, that's what I'll do!"

Bryson gasped, and Jason pushed his younger brother behind him protectively and shouted "No! Please don't kill us! We'll do anything you want. Just don't hurt us. Please!"

" _Anything_ , huh?" Skywarp asked; clearly amused, "Alright flesh bags, I want you to…" Skywarp thought for a moment, and then with an evil smirk declared "I want you to fight each other for my amusement!"

"Excuse me?" Jason asked; certain he heard that wrong.

"You heard me, human," Skywarp taunted, "You will fight each other until I tell you to stop. If you please me then I will spare your lives."

The two brothers looked at each other with trepidation. Sure, they disagreed with each other sometimes as all brothers tend to do. Jason had even put Bryson in a headlock and given him noogies before. This was different though. Some unknown being was going to force them to fight for their lives. It might even be a fight to the death. Would this robotic monster kill the loser? Would it kill the winner? They didn't know, and frankly this didn't seem like the time to ask questions.

With no other choice, Jason pushed Bryson in the chest, and Bryson stumbled back into Skywarp's hand; which was still walling them off. Jason then kicked Bryson in the side and quickly apologized for it. Bryson understood they had no choice, so he kicked his older brother in the kneecap and stood up to punch him. Jason dodged the punch despite his knee hurting him, but he lost his balance and fell over! Bryson used the opportunity to sit on his brother's chest and hold him in place. Jason decided to not fight back; hoping that if his brother won he would be spared.

Skywarp was laughing hysterically at the scene of these humans and their pathetic fight. They were quite a pair. The one on the ground was tall and thin. The one sitting on him was a couple inches shorter and chunkier. They both had light blonde hair and pinkish colored skin. Watching these little things try to kill each other really put Skywarp in a good mood.

"That was excellent!" Skywarp cheered once it was obvious the small chunky one had won, "You two don't have a lot of moves, but I can still feel the bloodlust!"

Bryson got off Jason then, and then helped his brother up off the ground. They were both a little sore, but didn't care about their minor injuries so long as the robot let them go.

"We did as you asked," Jason told the robot, "May we please go home now? Our parents will be worried sick about us."

"If they're still alive," Bryson added pessimistically, which earned a sharp glare from Jason.

"Aw, poor little humans," Skywarp jeered, "Well don't worry about it. You'll go home alright, and you'll never have to worry about the big bad war ever again…"

Skywarp's smirk wasn't lost on the boys, but they were still shocked when he grabbed them and shoved them into his chest, which as it turned out was a cockpit with two seats! The robot then transformed into a jet! Both boys screamed as they were taken away by the jet-robot-thing. They didn't know it then, but they had just become Skywarp's new pets, and the fight they were just forced to participate in was only the first of many.


	2. Taking All Bets

_Author's Notes: I know this second chapter took a while, so thank you guys for being so patient with me. This chapter is mostly for establishing the way Skywarp treats the human boys and how the fighting progresses into full-on gladiator matches. Thank you all for reading, and I hope you feel like leaving a review since reading them is my favorite part of fanfic writing :)_

* * *

Chapter 2

Taking All Bets

The two boys were taken to a giant silver fortress built on the ruins of what was once Chicago. The giant robots were everywhere building things, talking, or just milling around. The way they interacted with each other made the teenagers realize that the jet they were in wasn't the only one with emotions. All the robots communicated and spoke as if they were human beings. Some spoke English, while others spoke in a weird machine language. It was so surreal to fly above the killer robots and see them as actual living metal beings.

When they landed in a hangar on the side of the building, the cockpit door opened and the robot that captured them said "Okay fleshies, everybody out!"

Jason and Bryson wasted no time in obeying the mech. They didn't know why they had been brought here, but they knew these giant robots meant business. If they displeased this metal monster they likely wouldn't live to see another day and they knew it.

Skywarp transformed once they were out, and the boys looked up in awe of his ability to shift from jet mode to robot mode so easily. He smiled in satisfaction; loving the way they gaped up at him in shock and admiration. One good thing about having them around was that he would have inferior beings to fawn over him like some kind of rock star. He loved it when others were impressed by him, though his trine brother Starscream was worse about it, so most people didn't notice how vain Skywarp could be.

Skywarp grabbed the boys in his fist and teleported them to his room. The boys were both shocked and terrified at the sudden flash of purple light followed by being in a different room. It made them both queasy, and Bryson couldn't prevent himself from throwing up on Skywarp's hand!

" _What the-_!? _You little glitch_!" Skywarp yelled as his fist tightened around the boys; nearly suffocating them and hurting their ribs, "You did that on purpose!"

Neither kid could breathe or speak, but Bryson shook his head and held his hands together in supplication. Skywarp loosened his grip, and the boys took in big gulps of air. Skywarp set them down on his berth so he could go clean the barf off his hand. He glared over at them while he was wiping off his hand, and the two huddled closer together and avoided the robot's angry gaze by ducking their heads down.

When Skywarp felt satisfied that he was clean, he stomped over to where the boys were still sitting and awaiting their fates. They cringed and readied themselves for whatever punishment the giant winged mech might have in store for them.

"Okay humans, listen up!" Skywarp spoke loudly, but he didn't sound as angry as he had looked a moment ago, "You're my new pets now, so you have to do everything I say. If I don't think you're worth keeping alive, I'll break you in half and flush you down the sewage drain. Got that?"

"Y-yes, sir," Jason replied shakily, "We u-u-understand."

"Good," Skywarp nodded victoriously, "Okay, so I should get you something to sleep on and figure out how to feed you…"

Skywarp then walked away to think; leaving the boys on his berth. Neither dared to speak to one another or even to move. They didn't know how violent this mech really was, and they didn't want to find out. After Skywarp teleported out of there though, the boys finally found the courage to speak.

"Jason, what are we going to do?" Bryson asked nervously.

"What can we do?" Jason shrugged, "Apparently we belong to the robot now. With how much of the planet they've already destroyed, it's only a matter of time before all humans fall to them. My guess is they're either aliens or a government experiment gone wrong a la Skynet."

"Jason...I'm scared," Bryson admitted, "What if Mom and Dad are dead? What about Corey, Matt, and our other friends? What about Sheryll? She and I have been going out for four months. That's like, forever! What if we're the only ones from our town that are still alive?"

"Thinking about that won't save us," Jason said pessimistically, "What we _do_ know is that we're alive, and we'll have to work together to stay alive. I will do everything I can to keep that robot from hurting you. I promise."

"Do you think the robot has a name?" Bryson suddenly asked, "We never bothered to ask. What if he just has a serial number? What if it's a long serial number and he expects us to memorize it? What will happen to us if we don't?"

"Bryson, enough!" Jason snapped, but then in a softer tone said "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell. Look, we can't afford to panic. Don't let the robot know you're scared. Become an emotional wall. Do what the robot says, and keep your head down. It'll be okay, Bryson. We just have to use our heads."

Bryson nodded and wiped away the tears threatening to stream down his cheeks. He hated crying, even if it was just in front of his brother. Jason was right. They had to be strong if they were going to survive. Hopefully they wouldn't be forced to wear collars and poop in a litter box like dogs and cats. Bryson briefly wondered what a robot would expect from pets they owned, but he wisely kept that question to himself. Jason was stressed enough as it was.

* * *

Skywarp went to the Constructicons to get human supplies. They thought he was crazy bringing home humans as pets and pointed out Megatron would be unhappy, but Skywarp merely pointed out that Megatron wasn't there.

Mixmaster put together a nutritional supplement that would keep the humans healthy and alive for a long time (by human standards). Scavenger dug up some blankets and mattresses that he had collected while out looking for junk. When asked why he brought those items home, he stammered and tried to change the subject. Scrapper pointed out that humans need to dispose of waste, which Skywarp already knew due to the barf incident. Scrapper's solution was a toilet made out of a small energon cube with some matter-vaporizing technology inside.

Skywarp was happy with the items. He _was_ , that is, until the Constructicons asked for payment for the items they made for him and would continue to make for him. He tried to bully them into just giving him the items, but they threatened to blab to Starscream and/or Megatron, so he relented and gave them some creds for the human stuff.

When Skywarp popped back into the room with the items, the humans screamed in fright at his suddenly appearing!

"Are you two going to do that every time?" Skywarp asked; annoyed.

"Sorry, sir!" Jason quickly apologized for both of them, "Welcome home, sir. Do you need anything, sir?"

"Stop calling me sir!" Skywarp snapped irritably, "I'm not an old rust bucket! You call me _master_! Got it?"

"Yes...master," Jason reluctantly replied.

Jason hated calling anyone or anything _master_ , and he could tell his little brother felt the same way, but they had to keep this hulking machine content. The best way to do that was to play to his ego. It was still weird to think that a robot had an ego.

"Master?" Bryson piped up, but flinched when Skywarp actually looked at him, "Um, do you have a name, master?"

"Skywarp," Skywarp declared proudly, "But you don't call me that! Know your place or die. That's the Decepticon way."

"Dissect what?" Bryson asked; unfamiliar with the term.

" _Decepticon_ , you idiot!" Skywarp repeated rudely, "That's my faction. We're an army of intergalactic conquerors, and your planet now belongs to us. Our leader Megatron is a mighty warrior and merciless to all who stand in his way. We do not tolerate the weak, and our collective force makes us one of the deadliest threats in the galaxy! So, anymore questions, _fleshies_?"

"N-no, master," Bryson replied barely above a whisper as he looked away from the robotic demon.

"Good," Skywarp nodded sharply and smirked, "Now, who's ready for round two?"

"Round two?" Jason asked; confused and afraid.

"Yeah, of your fight," Skywarp replied, "That last one was okay, but I wanna see you _really_ tear into each other this time. Don't hold back. Oh, first you should probably be somewhere besides my berth. Blood is really hard to clean up."

The boys looked mortified as they were taken from Skywarp's berth to a desk nearby. They didn't want to fight each other again. They were afraid they would really hurt each other. Once they were on the desk Skywarp looked at them expectantly, but the two of them just stared up at him pitifully.

"Come on, you slaggers!" Skywarp shouted at them, "I don't have all orn!"

"Must we do this, master?" Jason asked pleadingly.

"Fight and be injured, or displease me and die. Your choice," Skywarp growled dangerously.

They knew he meant it, so the boys had no choice but to fight each other once again. They stepped away from the desk so neither one would fall off, and then Jason threw the first punch, which missed. Bryson tackled Jason, and Jason kicked him to get out of the hold! Before long, the boys were fighting in earnest yet hoping Skywarp would call them off each other soon.

While Skywarp was watching the show, his door opened to admit Scavenger and Bonecrusher, who had come to deliver a sack of food Skywarp had forgotten in his hurry to get back to his quarters. They saw that Skywarp was watching his humans, and Bonecrusher snorted at how soft Skywarp had gotten over his new pets.

"What's so interesting about a couple of skin sacks?" Bonecrusher scoffed.

"Shut up, you idiots!" Skywarp hissed, "Oh, the tall one's about to bite the fat kid! Go, go, go!"

Scavenger realized the pair of humans were engaged in combat and decided to watch with Skywarp. Realizing there was no beating them, Bonecrusher decided to join them and watch the fight too.

"Is this a fight over territory?" Scavenger asked Skywarp in Cybertronian, "Or maybe they are trying to determine mating rights for all future females?"

"Nah, they're fighting because I told them to," Skywarp said with a wide grin, "They love me, and they'd do anything to make me happy. I'm pretty sure whoever wins this match will be my favorite."

"The fat one is definitely gonna win," Bonecrusher commented, "Look at the sweat on his skin. That means he's determined."

"No way!" Scavenger contested, "The skinny human is in much better shape! He'll use the fat kid's face to mop the blood off the desk!"

"10 creds says you're wrong!" Bonecrusher challenged.

"You're on, slag heap!" Scavenger replied gamely.

As the Constructicons fought over the fight Skywarp was thinking. If mechs would bet on the fights, then maybe they would also pay to see the humans fight in the first place. He could give the humans weapons, set up a little arena for them, and sell high grade energon for extra revenue. He could even have a betting booth set up so the Decepticons could bet on the winners and losers.

Yes, this could be a _very_ profitable enterprise. Not only that, but Skywarp could make human fighting the most popular sport on earth's fledgling Decepticon colonies. He would be the mech that championed a new industry and sport! Skywarp would be famous!

* * *

A few weeks passed since Skywarp brought home his "little gladiators" as they came to be called. He set up an arena in a seldom-used cargo bay and had Swindle help him set up a bookie station for taking bets on the outcomes of the fights. Twice a week Skywarp would parade his humans out for their _grudge matches_ to the sounds of cheers and jeers of his Decepticon brethren.

The boys didn't really hurt each other too badly, but they got better at making it look convincing for their master and his robot friends. Skywarp always praised whoever won, and the winner would get extra food, so they would take turns _winning_ so it would be fair.

After the fourth week, however, something changed. The Combaticons challenged Skywarp's humans with a human of their own. Suddenly the boys were forced to fight for real, and they were less than prepared. Jason barely won the fight, and Bryson lost his fight with the new man.

Then the Constructicons brought in a human for them to fight. Then the Combaticons acquired more humans, and then the Stunticons, and then Blitzwing. Before long there were dozens of human warriors on base, along with some of their families (for added motivation).

Jason and Bryson were starting to wear down. What had started as them roughing each other up a bit turned into each of them being forced to fight total strangers until somebody lost consciousness. It was exhausting.

There was one instance, however, that neither of them would ever forget.

Jason had a match with one of Brawl's humans. He was a man that Jason didn't know and didn't bother to know. It was better that way. He just needed to worry about himself and Bryson. He couldn't afford to care about his opponents. Skywarp would kill them if he hesitated in a fight. It had already almost happened once before. Jason tried to protest the fight, and Skywarp held _Bryson_ underwater until he nearly passed out! After that, Jason knew better than to say no to his master.

The two human gladiators faced each other in a club fight, and after a few minutes of neither one gaining ground Jason had finally managed to swing hard enough to break the other man's kneecap! He felt horrible when he heard the screams of his opponent. He didn't really want to hurt that man, but his brother's life was on the line.

Brawl examined his human after they were forced to surrender. Bryson and Jason continued to look at Brawl and the injured man.

"What do you plan to do with it?" They heard Blast Off ask Brawl.

"Eh, we've got more of these," Brawl replied nonchalantly, "We've got a stable full of them, not to mention those breeders Swindle's thinkin' about bringin' in. We can't afford a human that'll never fight again."

" _What_?" The man asked, suddenly aware of what they were saying about him, "You can't! Please, don't!"

With a sickening crunch they saw and heard Brawl crush the injured man in his hand! He killed him instantly, and Bryson threw up in disgust. They realized then what this meant for them. They were disposable, just like their opponents, and the robots would kill them the instant they showed even the slightest incapacitating injury. They would have to fight harder to avoid getting injured and being killed.


	3. Pet Sitting

_Author's Notes: Well, since the first two chapters were so intense, this one is purely a fluff chapter. I regret nothing! Anyway, a big thank you to all of my readers and reviewers, especially **AutobotGuy710** for convincing me this idea was worth publishing in the first place. Again, I regret nothing! :)_

* * *

Chapter 3

Pet Sitting

It had been three months since human fighting had become a popular sport around the base. The arena had been nicknamed 'New Kaon', and there seemed to be humans everywhere now. Almost every Decepticon watched the matches, and many actually owned their own tiny gladiators. Business was booming for Skywarp and all those that were associated with him in his enterprise.

Two mechs that weren't happy about this development, however, were Skywarp's own trine mates; Thundercracker and Starscream. Both seekers believed these humans to be vermin, and they thought Skywarp was causing an infestation aboard their base. Starscream was sure Megatron would be displeased once he returned from Cybertron, and Thundercracker hated having to watch his step just in case one of the little organics ran across his path.

Sometimes while patrolling the halls Thundercracker would hear the cheering crowds inside the cargo bay where New Kaon was placed, and he scowled at the stupidity of his comrades. Humans killing each other wasn't interesting. They were tiny hairless apes. _Of course_ they hurt each other on a regular basis. Now, if he could see two Autobots tear into each other like that…

His thoughts were interrupted when he got a comm from a _different_ type of pest.

/Hey, TC!/ Skywarp sounded chipper over the comm system, but Thundercracker knew if he wasn't talking to him in person that meant he wanted a favor, /I need to ask you for a favor,/ yep, Thundercracker called it, /I have a mission in Hong Kong and I'm gonna be gone all orn. I was wondering if you could watch my humans for me. I don't trust anyone else to not sabotage their fighting ability. You know most of the others would love the chance to kill or maim my champions./

/Human sitting?/ Thundercracker asked; disgust clear in his tone, /I dunno.../

/ _Please_ , TC?/ Skywarp whined, /I'd ask Starscream, but you know what an aft he is. He'd probably step on one of them for fun! You're my best friend and my right-winged brother. I know if anyone would be careful it's you. Please?/

/Oh, _alright_! Just stop begging! It's pathetic,/ Thundercracker groused.

/Thanks TC! You're the best!/ Skywarp exclaimed happily now that he got his way, /I'll see you in my quarters so I can explain everything you need to do while I'm gone./

Thundercracker sighed as the connection was cut. Pet sitting wasn't exactly how he had planned on spending the next two weeks, but he always did have trouble saying _no_ to Skywarp.

* * *

Jason and Bryson spent most of their time in the enclosure Skywarp had built for them ever since their initial capture. Jason was training with his sword just like he did every day, and Bryson was sitting on a mat and rubbing his right arm.

A few days prior Bryson had been in a fight with one of Vortex's humans and dislocated his shoulder, but despite the pain he didn't complain or even let on that he was hurt. He absolutely could not let Skywarp know he was injured. It was common practice for injured humans to be killed to make room for better fighters, and it was no secret that Skywarp favored Jason over Bryson. Jason received better equipment, better food, and a better bed. He was the best fighter, so therefore Skywarp loved him more.

They saw the telltale purple light that told them Skywarp had returned home. They didn't even flinch at the sight anymore. They were always careful how they behaved so that Skywarp wouldn't catch them doing something he didn't like. These days they were afraid to even speak in whispers about how cruelly they were treated lest he overhear them, so most of their conversations were either of past memories or of the next fighting tournament they had to train for.

"Hey, squishes," Skywarp said in a voice that was much more cheerful than they were used to, so naturally they were scared, "I've got a surprise for you…"

They didn't want any surprises Skywarp might give them, considering the pranks he liked to play and the sick sense of humor he had. Still, they couldn't afford to look defiant in any way, so they both stood at attention in front of the glass wall of their enclosure. Bryson's arm was in agony as he forced it to his side, but he managed to hold a neutral expression despite the pain.

There was a knock on Skywarp's door, and Bryson flinched nervously while Jason's heart started beating faster. They didn't know who or what was behind the door, but they knew it made Skywarp happy, and that was enough to make them want to hide under their covers. Bryson whimpered when he moved his arm wrong, and Jason shushed him just in case Skywarp was still listening.

Skywarp opened the door, and the boys saw a Cybertronian that looked almost identical to Skywarp standing in the entranceway. The body was the same, but while Skywarp was purple grey and black, this robot was blue white and red.

"Hey, TC!" Skywarp greeted the stranger warmly, "Let me show you my savage little killers."

Skywarp brought the new mech over to look at them. Jason realized Skywarp was trying to impress the new robot, so he stood straight and puffed out his chest to show that he was a healthy specimen. Anything that made Skywarp look good kept them out of trouble. Bryson didn't move. He was too terrified to move. He didn't know why this new mech was here, and the unknown element petrified him.

"They don't look any different than the other humans," The new mech shrugged; his voice deep yet casual, "I think I can handle this."

" _Handle what_?" Bryson whispered to Jason in a panic.

"Shh!" Jason shushed him again; fearing retaliation.

"Great," Skywarp replied with a smile, "Okay, now their food is stored here, and this is the tank where they get their drinking water. For some reason they also like to wash themselves in it. You can't give them salt water because it kills them. Don't let them loose at night. Don't let them sass you or they'll think they can get away with it all the time. Don't worry about punishing them. It's easy. Their training schedule is posted on my desk. If they soil their blankets vaporize it and buy a new one from the Combaticons. Try to buy it from Brawl since he's the stupidest and will give you the best price. Any questions?"

"No, but I have to say I'm impressed," Thundercracker said approvingly, "This is the most responsible I've ever seen you act about...well, _anything_."

"But of course, TC," Skywarp grinned, "Healthy humans mean better fighters, which means more prize money. Besides, they were the first gladiators. They're the faces of the sport. We have a reputation to protect."

"Yeah, yeah," Thundercracker dismissed him, "Just get going before I change my mind."

Skywarp teleported out of the room then, and the boys were left alone with the new mech they only knew as _TC_. The blue winged mech looked at them, sighed, and then went over to Skywarp's computer terminal to start filing reports.

"What's going on?" Bryson whispered to Jason, "Do you think Skywarp sold us? Is this new robot our master now?"

"I don't know," Jason said grimly, "I don't know what it means for us, either. Skywarp might be mean and demanding, but I've heard from other fighters that some of the other mechs treat their humans even worse than we're treated. At least we're allowed to stay together and eat every day. This new guy could be even worse than Skywarp. Whatever happens, don't let on that you're hurt. He can't know."

Bryson nodded, and then looked back at the form of the blue mech they were now stuck with. Whoever he was, they just hoped he wasn't the bloodthirsty type.

* * *

Thundercracker had filed his reports, and then he started looking for manuals on pet care in the Decepticon database. There was practically nothing on humans, and very little on other forms of life as well. Decepticons weren't exactly known as the type to treat an organic animal with tender care.

He decided the best strategy was to find factors that all pets had in common with each other across species to determine the proper way to handle them. Since humans were mammals, that helped to narrow it down for him. One thing he learned that was unexpected was that mammals could be very loving and affectionate creatures. They were considered comfort pets and companions among most circles. Considering humans were used mainly for bloodsport, Thundercracker was surprised by this bit of info.

Thundercracker was skeptical that humans could feel love, so he decided to test this theory by seeing how the humans reacted to normal bonding stimuli. He went over to the tank, and saw the way the humans instantly stood straight up and looked at him warily.

"Well, Skywarp certainly has you two trained well, huh?" Thundercracker said with a chuckle, "Okay then, I'm gonna pick you guys up. You better be still for me."

Both boys tensed, but they were used to Skywarp handling them so they knew just to ride it out and not complain. Thundercracker was a little nervous. He didn't want to hurt Skywarp's pets by accident, but he also didn't want them hurting him either. He didn't know how dangerous the humans were since he had never spent time around humans trained to kill each other before.

He picked up Jason first, and when that went well he used his other hand to pick up Bryson. Bryson whimpered, and Thundercracker quickly sat down so he could put the ailing human on his lap. He hoped he hadn't squashed anything important on the boy. Skywarp would be furious if Thundercracker incapacitated one of his prize fighters.

Thundercracker examined the boy, and then noticed one of his arms was lopsided! He poked it gently, and Bryson screamed despite trying to not look hurt.

"You're damaged," Thundercracker stated softly.

"No he's not!" Jason protested desperately; painfully aware of Bryson's disadvantage, "He's fine! Perfectly fine! He can still fight!"

" _Fight_? Are you crazy?" Thundercracker scolded the lanky human, "His arm is in the wrong spot!"

"No, he's still strong!" Jason pleaded with the giant metal monster, "Don't kill him, please! I'll do anything you want, just give him time to heal, I beg you! He's all I have left! Kill me instead if you want to, just... _please_ …"

Thundercracker was taken aback by this strange behavior. He wasn't interested in the human fighting culture, therefore he didn't know about the shady practice of killing injured but otherwise healthy humans. Bryson was shaking in a fetal position on his thigh, and Jason was leaking from his optics as he looked up at Thundercracker with a beseeching expression.

"You think I want to kill this human?" Thundercracker asked Jason as he pointed to Bryson, "Don't leak, little human. I'm not going to hurt him. I promise."

To show his goodwill, Thundercracker ran a finger down the injured boy's side and back. At first the boy cringed at the touch, but soon he was relaxing as the blue seeker continued to stroke him. Thundercracker was surprised at how quickly humans responded to gestures of comfort and affection. This definitely wasn't what he expected from them. They actually cared about each other as well, which was something Thundercracker definitely didn't expect from such violent creatures. Soon Jason had climbed over to sit next to Bryson, and Thundercracker petted him as well. This human took to it even faster than the first.

"There there, little ones. You're okay," Thundercracker spoke in a gentle tone that he wasn't used to using with anyone, "Are you hungry?"

"Yes, sir," Bryson answered timidly.

"Alright then, I'll get you something to eat," Thundercracker replied before gingerly placing the humans back in their glass habitat, "I have to say, I'm surprised you two are arena champions. You seem so soft and cuddly."

" _Cuddly_?" Bryson asked with distaste, "We're not cuddly little teddy bears! We're- oof!"

Jason elbowed Bryson before he could say something that would upset their newest robot master.

"Um, what he means is, um, we only act like this for our master," Jason stammered in the hopes of defusing the situation before it became an issue, "Our enemies see a different side of us. The side that fights for the honor of our master! We are fierce warriors on the battlefield, but at home we'll be whatever you want us to be."

Thundercracker mostly ignored Jason's posturing in favor of searching for the food he thought they would like the best. He remembered the human shops he had demolished during his time on earth and what some of the food looked like, so finding the best treats shouldn't be too hard. He looked at the dry brown and green substances Skywarp had stocked, and knew that this was _not_ what humans ate in the wild.

"What is this scrap?" Thundercracker asked in disgust as he held out a bag of brown food between his thumb and forefinger.

"That is our morning meal, sir," Bryson informed him, "The green one is our nighttime meal."

"What does Skywarp give you for treats?" Thundercracker asked in morbid curiosity.

"Mostly nothing," Bryson replied, "If we don't perform well he doesn't feed us. If we do good then he feeds us. He says his way is simpler than giving out treats."

"And do you agree?" Thundercracker asked pointedly.

"Of course," Bryson replied vehemently, "We agree with everything our master says. We would never say anything to offend him. By the way, could you tell him I said that, please? He likes Jason better, and I really need to earn some points with him."

Thundercracker chuckled some more and once again picked up the little human. This one was so endearing that Thundercracker couldn't help but like him. He held Bryson in his hand and petted his back and head with a finger. This time Bryson instantly relaxed despite the pain he still felt in his arm. This was the first robot that ever treated them with kindness. He hoped with all his heart that Skywarp actually _had_ sold them to this doting new mech.


	4. Do What Must Be Done

_Author's Notes: I have to admit, this particular fic isn't an easy one for me to write. For one, I've gotten out of the habit of writing humans since most of my fics just have Transformers in them. Also, the intensity in this one is a little out of my comfort zone. I'm more into writing dialogue than fight scenes, and it probably shows here. Oh well, I guess I can't learn without actually stepping outside my comfort zone. Thank you guys for reading this story, and I hope you enjoy the next chapter of Pit Boss :)_

* * *

Chapter 4

Do What Must Be Done

Thundercracker was 4 days into his task of human-sitting, and so far he was really enjoying spending time with Skywarp's humans. The chubby one was healing nicely, but seemed to grow more distant even as the skinny one become more affectionate with Thundercracker. He didn't understand why the smaller human was trying to avoid him. Thundercracker was very kind to the damaged creature.

He found that he spent more and more time in Skywarp's quarters just so he could play with and hold the humans. They were soft, warm, and made lots of noise. The skinny one even started making this weird noise that kind of sounded like an idle engine when he was petted. Thundercracker didn't know what that meant, but he thought it was cute. Not that he would ever admit this to anyone else.

That night when he left the boys they seemed content in their beds made of worn mattresses and covers. Thundercracker thought those old beds smelled bad, and promised himself that he would get new beds for the boys before Skywarp got back from his mission. He was sure his wingmate would be happy with how well he had taken care of his prized humans.

When Thundercracker left for the night, the boys turned to face each other and talk since there was finally no one around to eavesdrop on them.

"I can't believed you purred when TC petted you!" Bryson said with a disbelieving smirk, "You are such a dork!"

"What? It works for cats," Jason shrugged, "Besides, he seemed to like it."

"Yeah, well I don't care what that robotic buzzard likes," Bryson said bitterly; his mood subdued yet hostile, "You shouldn't act so eager for his attention, Jason."

"Why not?" Jason asked nonchalantly, "A happy killer robot means more food and less fighting. In case you haven't noticed, we haven't been forced into the arena _once_ since TC started taking care of us. We are whatever we have to be to survive. If they want warriors, I'll be a warrior. If they want domesticated pets, then I'll purr and play as long as it takes."

"Don't you understand what this is costing us?" Bryson asked bitterly, "We've lost our dignity. How can we call ourselves men, call ourselves _human_ , if we allow ourselves to be bullied and babied by these alien machines? I don't know about you Jason, but I'm tired of this. Sometimes I wish I could get out of this place and just run. Just keep running until I find a place where there are no Decepticons. I don't want to fight, but this new lifestyle of degrading domestication isn't really any better."

"Don't be so stubborn, Bry," Jason replied curtly, "I don't think you understand what's at stake here. At first, I was just trying to protect you, but it's more than that now. Have you noticed what TC mutters when he files his reports? Most of the planet is theirs now. Until the gladiator matches the Decepticons just flew around killing people wherever they went. Humans are no better than termites to these mechs. We're just something to be exterminated. At least if we're useful to them somehow, then some of us will survive the slaughter. We have to survive for the sake of humanity."

"That's my point!" Bryson suddenly exclaimed, "Humanity is already lost! Allowing ourselves to be controlled by a bunch of E.T.s with a superiority complex isn't what being human is all about! Our species built civilizations, came up with thousands of complex laws to govern ourselves, invented ways to manipulate our environment and gave birth to a thriving entertainment industry! We're _humans_. We ruled this planet before those overgrown bazookas showed up, and I don't want to be demoted to house cat!"

" _Fine_. Then go back to Skywarp and dislocate your other shoulder," Jason replied bitingly, "Look, like it or not we don't have a choice as to where we live or what we're used for. If you keep resisting TC, then he's going to send you back to Skywarp, or worse. He might just kill you, or send you to live with one of the Combaticons."

Bryson's eyes went wide, and he had no retort for that. There were several Decepticons that mistreated humans, but none were as infamous in the New Kaon circuit as the Combaticons. It was rumored that Swindle was capturing women to use them to breed new fighters, and it was a fact that Onslaught, Brawl, and Vortex had a slew of humans in their collection. They were also the most notorious for killing unworthy fighters and injured combatants. Bryson would even take living with Skywarp over being forced to serve a Combaticon.

"This sucks," Bryson finally said in a defeated tone of voice, "I just want to feel like a person again. I just want to be treated with respect."

"I know Bryson," Jason said; now in a softer tone of voice, "Believe it or not, I do too. We can't worry about that though. All that our society ever was lives in our memories. We have to stay alive in order to keep those memories alive. The next time TC comes back, I want you to try to warm up to him. We need him if we're going to survive, and you have to admit that compared to Skywarp, TC's demands are much easier. Just sit on his leg and pretend you like it when he pets you and wants to play and stuff."

"I can't believe he dangled a ball on a string," Bryson shook his head bemusedly, "It was a _basketball_! What does he think we are?"

"Just try to get some sleep, bro," Jason said drolly, "We probably have a long day ahead tomorrow."

With those words Jason rolled over and buried his head into his blanket. Bryson still had trouble turning over with his hurt shoulder, but he considered himself lucky to still be alive. Maybe Jason was right about TC. After all, the blue jet-former didn't kill him when he learned of the injury. Maybe Bryson should give him another chance…

* * *

Over the next few days Starscream had noticed that Thundercracker was acting strange. The normally stoic mech was smiling more, and he seemed to have increased his efficiency in his everyday tasks yet slowed down in his field work. It was a little disconcerting to the Decepticon SIC to see his wingmate's personality shift so much in such a short amount of time.

In all honesty Starscream expected Thundercracker to be depressed, or at least grumpy. Skywarp had been gone for 8 earth days, and since the black and purple seeker was Thundercracker's best friend, Starscream expected more moping. Instead of melancholy or aggression though, Thundercracker actually seemed much more cheerful than usual.

Starscream called up some star charts in the center of the control room to showcase the planets the Decepticons would invade once earth was fully established as a home base. He tried to show Soundwave a moon called Titan on the screen, but he was interrupted when a certain blue seeker stared humming to himself; the booming vocals interfering with Starscream's train of thought.

" _Thundercracker_!" Starscream screeched, "Knock off that racket!"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Thundercracker asked obliviously.

"You were humming in the middle of a meeting," Starscream said through gritted dental plates.

"Really? Oh, well then I apologize," Thundercracker replied distractedly, "Um, how much longer is this going to take?"

Starscream sighed sharply and then asked "Can I see you in my office for a moment? _Now_?"

Thundercracker followed Starscream into Megatron's office, which Starscream had commandeered in their leader's absence. Starscream sat in the large metal chair behind the desk and steepled his digits before looking Thundercracker squarely in the optic with an annoyed expression on his face plate.

"What has gotten into you lately?" Starscream asked point blank, "You're always so cheerful lately, and you dawdle when you're out conquering while you speed through paperwork. Honestly, with your newfound disdain for physical labor, you're starting to turn into _Soundwave_. What gives?"

"I think it's Skywarp's humans," Thundercracker replied unabashedly, "There's just something about spending time with them that melts the stress away. I gues I have trouble with my field duties because I don't want to harm the humans living in those cities we destroy. I can't recall ever looking forward to something the way I look forward to the end of my shift when I can go to Skywarp's quarters and hold the little guys in my servos. Even the chunky one has started curling up and relaxing when I hold him. You should see them. They're so precious when they smile up at me with those liquid optics looking into mine."

" _Yuck_!" Starscream exclaimed as he grimaced, "Are you _serious_? Those things are not pets, they are an infestation! I've looked the other way while Skywarp profited off these vermin, but now you're talking about cuddling with them like they were Cyberhounds! It's disgusting! Now they're infecting the entire base! I knew I should have put a stop to this long ago. Now there are hundreds of them crawling around and getting their grimy little digits on everything!"

"Starscream, calm down," Thundercracker said while holding his hands up in a placating gesture, "I'll admit, I was skeptical at first too, but they really are-"

"Kill them," Starscream ordered.

"What?" Thundercracker asked uncomprehendingly.

"I said _kill them_ ," Starscream repeated sternly, "I'm your trine commander, and the acting commander of this base, and I say terminate the vermin before I do it myself!"

"Starscream, wait! It's not that simple," Thundercracker told him, "They don't belong to me. They're Skywarp's humans. Look, I'll stop watching them when Skywarp gets back, and then everything will return to normal. You don't have to worry about this. I'll pay more attention to my job from now on. Just drop it."

Starscream growled, but then finally agreed with Thundercracker's logic. Starscream would never fully admit it, but he knew he had only himself to blame for this. He was the one that allowed the humans to live on this base in the first place. A full deadly sweep of the planet and all life forms on it would have been much more efficient. He knew that it was too late now though. The proverbial genie was out of the bottle, and Starscream couldn't put it back even if he tried.

* * *

Over the next week the boys noticed that TC was a lot cooler toward them. He seemed to be distancing himself from them emotionally for some reason, but the two humans didn't know why. He came into the room, he fed them, and then he left. That was it.

Jason was worried for what this new development might mean for them, but Bryson was actually relieved. Sure, he had allowed TC to hold him and play with him with that basketball on a string, but he didn't enjoy any of it. The only good part was when TC would hold the boys close to his cockpit and warm them with his spark. Bryson didn't understand how the mechanics of that worked, but for some reason that warmth was comforting to him; to both of them.

Despite missing that feeling of warmth, Bryson didn't really miss TC's attention. Jason knew though, something was wrong. He feared they might have done something to displease TC. That could lead to them being sold to someone else. Most likely someone worse.

On this day they were waiting for TC to show up with their bag of evening food and whatever treat he had for them. He would often bring treats in the form of found candy bars from the last city he was in or some fresh fruit and vegetables. The bags of dried nutrients were so bland that even a carrot looked appealing by comparison, and Bryson hated carrots!

They were starting to worry that TC wouldn't show up. Their worst fears were confirmed when they suddenly saw a flash of purple light, and the familiar form of their old master; Skywarp!

"Hey, squishies. Did you miss me?" Skywarp asked cheekily.

Both humans just stared slack-jawed at the smirking seeker. They thought TC had purchased them from Skywarp. They never expected to see this monster of a machine again, and now he was back! Jason knew this would happen, and Bryson had a terrible feeling in the pit of his stomach. Their troubles were just beginning.

"TC says you were well behaved for him while I was gone," Skywarp informed them, "From what I can see though, you've been ignoring your training. Look at you, Jason! Your muscle mass has decreased by 2%! Ugh, and Bryson! Your arms are not evenly aligned! This is unacceptable! You begin a new harsher training regimen tomorrow. I will not have second-rate humans representing me in the arena! Do you understand me?"

"Yes, master," Jason replied respectfully; treating Skywarp as if he had never left.

Bryson gulped and bent his head low so no one would see the tears that threatened to escape. He didn't want to be in Skywarp's possession again. Sure, his arm wasn't as bad off as it had been, but he still wasn't in any condition to fight.

"Good," Skywarp nodded, satisfied by Jason's answer, "Well, I gotta hit the wash racks, but first let's get you guys some dinner. Half rations this time. I don't want you two getting soft on me."

Jason sat down on their dinner mat and waited for Skywarp to give them their reduced amount of food for the night. He knew there was no point in complaining. For whatever reason TC had given them back to Skywarp, and the only course of action that wouldn't get them in trouble was to put up with whatever Skywarp did with them and obey whatever Skywarp commanded. Bryson, however, wasn't as adaptable as his older brother, and as soon as Skywarp teleported away he began to cry.

* * *

The next week was filled with intense training and constant hunger from not getting enough to eat at meal times. It didn't take long to figure out that Skywarp was punishing them for not training hard enough while he was gone. Even when he was aloof to them TC had treated them much better. Bryson missed the blue seeker, but Jason blocked those thoughts from his mind and trained as if those two weeks with TC never happened. This was their life now, and Jason didn't want to keep himself awake at night with thoughts of anything better.

After a week of pushing themselves and Bryson nearly undoing all of the healing his arm had done, it was time for yet another match in the pits of New Kaon. Skywarp was eager to see them fight once again, and the boys were nervous at the prospect of once again having to face more human opponents.

Jason and Bryson both put on their uniforms; knee length white skirts and boots, and saw that every other gladiator had done the same already. The uniforms became mandatory after the Constructicons had brought in a human in a full chainmail bodysuit and a mask that hid his face. That human was much better protected than his opponent, and after that incident it was considered illegal for humans to wear armor of any kind. The gladiators all hated it, because it just made this spectacle all the more humiliating.

"Alright boys, you go out there and win one for team Skywarp!" Skywarp ordered them; an excited grin on his face.

"Yes, master," Jason replied as he stepped forward to fight.

"Eh, you've fought the last five times. I think it's his turn," Skywarp said as he scooted Bryson closer to the door where he would enter the arena.

"Me, master?" Bryson asked worriedly, "But I thought Jason was your favorite."

"He is," Skywarp replied bluntly, "That's why I don't want him going up against Motormaster's new fighter. I hear this guy's real tough, and if I've gotta lose one of you it might as well be the weak link."

"No!" Jason shouted frantically, "Please, let me go out there! I'll win, I promise!"

Jason didn't want his little brother to be hurt by someone that outclassed him. So far there had been no human-on-human fatalities, but he knew the Decepticons were pushing for death matches. Besides, if Bryson was injured Skywarp would probably kill him for it.

"Get back in your corner, _human_ ," Skywarp growled as he glared down at Jason.

Jason wanted to protest, but Bryson put his hand on Jason's shoulder before doing as he was told and going into the arena. Jason wanted to go after him, but he knew that would only get them both in trouble. This was going to be Bryson's fight, and there was nothing Jason could do about it.

In the metallic ring that was the arena, Bryson entered and saw that the challenger was already there. He was a big muscular Caucasian man with a bald head and a red beard. His expression was unreadable, but Bryson knew he was outmatched by this guy just by looking at him.

The gong rang, and the Decepticons gathered around the ring to see the fight. Swindle picked up the mic and began to do his job as referee.

"Welcome, Decepticon elite, to the gladiatorial matches of New Kaon!" Swindle exclaimed to hype up the crowd, "In this corner, we have one of Skywarp's reigning champions! Give a round of applause for Bryson!"

The crowd cheered him on, and Bryson waved to the crowd like Skywarp had coached him to do.

"And in this corner, Motormaster's newest warrior, a human from the cold tundra of Saskatchewan, Canada, Jeremy!" Swindle announced as he gestured toward the other human.

The Decepticons cheered for this human as well, and he grunted and crossed his arms defiantly. Bryson was very nervous now. He knew some Decepticons got their fighting stock from prisons since those humans had no problem with doing real damage to their opponents. Looking at this guy, Bryson wondered if that was what he was facing.

The gong rang again, and the two fighters began to circle each other; each one looking for an opening. Bryson blinked, and that was all it took for the man to charge at him and slam him into the ground! Bryson landed on his uninjured side, but it still made his head throb for a second or two. The man had him in a headlock, and Bryson tried to pull free, but couldn't.

Then Jeremy got close to Bryson's ear and whispered, "I don't want to hurt you. Just stay down after the next tackle. I know you are young, so I will go easy on you."

"I'm sorry," Bryson whispered back, "But I can't afford to lose. Skywarp will kill me."

"I am sorry as well," Jeremy said sadly, "But I have more to lose than you do. I will not take a fall for you."

Jeremy then pushed Bryson away and charged again, but this time Bryson was ready and dodged the attack! Bryson tried to punch Jeremy, but Jeremy grabbed his fist and squeezed; causing Bryson to scream as his bones threatened to buckle! Jeremy was so much stronger than Bryson it was laughable that they were even in the same match! Well, it would've been laughable, if it weren't so terrible.

Jeremy then pushed Bryson back, and when the young man landed face down the larger man sat on him and waited for the boy to yield; which didn't take long since Bryson was losing air.

"The winner and new champion: Jeremy!" Swindle cried out; followed by the cheers of the crowds.

"Hah hah! I knew he was the right one!" Motormaster declared proudly as he picked up his human, "A champion worthy of the Stunticons!"

"You only have _one_?" Bonecrusher asked derisively, "That's stupid. You win by volume. You'll never make as much money off of one great fighter as you will off of several mediocre ones."

"Yeah, we'll see how high and mighty you are when Jeremy becomes the undefeated champion of New Kaon!" Motormaster shouted confidently, "He'll be the Megatron of humans!"

Skywarp wasn't listening to the arguments, however. He was looking down at his own human as Bryson stumbled back to his corner where Jason and Skywarp were waiting for him.

"Bryson," Skywarp addressed the boy in a low tone of voice, and Bryson flinched in fear of what Skywarp would say, "I knew you wouldn't win, but that match was way too short. The crowd expects a show, and you didn't give them one. I should send you to Cybertron so Shockwave can dissect you."

Bryson shut his eyes tight and waited for the blow he was sure was coming his way. Jason stood in front of him in hopes of deflecting Skywarp's wrath away from his little brother. For a moment, nothing happened. Skywarp just stared down angrily at the pair of humans, and they looked up at him in terror.

"You're lucky I'm giving you another chance, flesh bag," Skywarp finally said, and both boys let out a breath they didn't know they were holding, "I'm warning you though. Don't ever disappoint me again. I won't be so forgiving next time."

Skywarp then picked up the boys and teleported them back to their room. He stuck them in the enclosure and ignored them for the rest of the night; much to their relief. Bryson knew then, he hated Skywarp. If he ever found a way to get back to TC, he would do whatever it took to get the blue seeker to take them back.


	5. In Too Deep

_Author's Notes: Warning: mentions of child/animal abuse, depending on how you view the OCs. Yeah, Skywarp is a jerk in this chapter. This is just a short chapter I had in my head and decided to go ahead and write. Thank you for reading, and please review :)_

* * *

Chapter 5

In Too Deep

Skywarp began to focus more of his training regimen on Bryson after the incident with the Stunticons' gladiator. No way would he allow himself to be embarrassed by another loss in the arena. He had invested too much in these humans to allow them to stay soft and grow too comfortable in his presence.

Jason's heart felt heavy whenever Bryson was taken out of the enclosure without him and forced into the large steel crate that held their obstacle course. Skywarp had set it up in his closet and used it to train his fighters, and lately he had been making the exercises more difficult. Jason couldn't see what they were doing, but he could often hear his little brother crying out in pain or groaning in exhaustion. How he wished he could escape the enclosure and go to him; if only to encourage him to be strong and not give up hope.

 _Hope_. Jason wasn't even sure what he was hoping for anymore. He knew they would likely never escape and never be seen as anything other than property by the Decepticons. He also doubted some benevolent alien race existed that would save them from the evil invaders of their planet. It took thousands of years for one alien race to find them. What were the odds of it happening again? He sighed wearily; unsure of what he hoped for.

Bryson, meanwhile, was doing laps in the swimming pool as Skywarp splashed at the water to simulate waves. Skywarp laughed as he watched the human struggle to keep his head above the water. Skywarp was like a naughty child pouring his drink down an ant hill just to watch the displaced insects scatter.

"Faster Bryson! Your arms need more toning," Skywarp urged him excitedly, "There you go! That's great! Now let's see you handle _this_!"

Skywarp then used both hands to smash the bottom of the pool, and the waves caused by the sudden burst threatened to envelope the boy as he raced to swim to the edge of the pool and escape the torrent! Bryson stroked all the way to the very edge, but just before he could reach the steel bar and pull himself up, he was dragged back to the center by the gravity of the wave! He felt the full force of the wave crash down on him, and as he sunk down in the water he could no longer tell where he was or how to get out. He held his breath, and felt his whole body cry out for air. He was drowning, but he didn't know what he could do about it.

Just as Bryson was close to losing consciousness, he felt something under him raise him up until he was out of the water and placed on the floor of the obstacle course. Bryson took in big gulps of air and looked up at the amused optics of Skywarp; who had scooped him out of the pool.

"I can't believe you can't handle a little water!" Skywarp mocked him, "You're not making this easy for me, you know? I'm trying to make you worth something, but you insist on being a weak little worm. Now, isn't there something you need to say to me, human?"

"Um... _say_? I don't know. What do I need to say?" Bryson asked cautiously as he sat up and stared at Skywarp.

"Um, how about saying 'thank you' for me saving your life just now?" Skywarp sneered derisively, "I didn't realize humans were both stupid _and_ ungrateful."

That was it. That was the last straw for Bryson. He had spent months dealing with Skywarp's abuse, neglect, dehumanization, and humiliation. He hated his so-called _master_ , and he couldn't take it anymore!

"I'm not thanking you," Bryson replied bitterly, "You're the one that nearly drowned me in the first place! I refuse to go through this stupid obstacle course anymore. I'm also never fighting for you again. I don't care if you kill me right now, I will never fight for you again!"

Skywarp was shocked at the kid's outburst at first, but that surprise quickly turned to anger as he plucked Bryson off the ground with his thumb and index digit. He looked at Bryson, and he grinned wickedly when he felt the boy shaking in his grip and saw the boy's resolve quickly give way to fear once again.

"Oh, I'll kill you alright," Skywarp said smoothly; a sinister edge to his tone, "But I won't do it right away. You're going to have to earn the right to die first."

Bryson gulped when he realized just how much trouble he got himself into. Skywarp used his other hand to flick Bryson on the side of his face, but the force of a robot's flicking finger was enough to loosen some of Bryson's teeth and nearly break his jaw! Skywarp did it again, only this time on Bryson's torso. The poor kid felt like he had been punched in the gut by a battering ram!

"Wait! Skywarp, I'm sorry!" Bryson started shouting frantically, "Make it stop!"

"NO TALKING!" Skywarp barked furiously, "I told you, death must be earned..."

Jason didn't know exactly what was going on in there, but he could hear the screams and commotion, and it distinctly sounded like Bryson was being hit by something. Jason felt so powerless, but he didn't know what to do to change that. As long as he was trapped in the enclosure he could do nothing for Bryson.

The next thing Jason saw was the purple teleport light in the closet, which told Jason that Skywarp had taken Bryson somewhere. He just hoped wherever it was that his brother was alright.

* * *

Starscream huffed as he carried the bag of trash to the smelter on the lower level. He was second only to Megatron and the leader of the earth invasion force! Just because Long Haul took a sick day didn't seem like a good enough reason for him to have to haul the scrap! Why, oh why, did he stop for his checkup today? He cursed Hook under his breath for talking him into this menial task.

Starscream made it to the scalding hot room that was lit only by the molten materials in the main smelting pit. He was grumbling to himself, but went silent when he heard someone else speaking in there. Well, _yelling_ was a more accurate word.

Starscream peered into the room out of curiosity, and saw his trine brother Skywarp dangling one of his humans over the glowing pool of molten metal while the helpless little thing screamed for its miserable life. Starscream wasn't surprised by Skywarp's behavior. He never did know how to take care of his things.

"Please master, don't do it!" The human pleaded at the top of its little lungs, "I'm still useful! I'm a good fighter, and I'll fight for you whenever you want! I promise! Forgive me, _please_!"

" _Really_?" Skywarp sneered, "As I recall, just a few minutes ago you said you would _never fight again_. Well, if you're thrown in the pit, then you won't have to. Isn't that what you wanted?"

"No! I take it back! I take it all back!" The human screamed as it tried to grab one of Skywarp's digits to keep from falling should he be dropped, "I was wrong. I shouldn't have said it! _Please_ , master!"

Starscream heard those pathetic words, and they echoed a very familiar and very uncomfortable pattern. Starscream had been in this exact position many times in his life. Trying to force mercy from a cruel master that enjoyed watching him suffer. Working hard to earn respect only to be forced to his knees with a cannon pointed to his chassis. Having to sacrifice dignity on the altar of survival.

Normally Starscream didn't feel pity for those who begged for their lives, but the way this human did it sounded so much like himself that he couldn't help but feel a kinship with the desperate flesh creature.

"Skywarp," Starscream called out as he entered the room; trying to look proud despite hauling a bag of garbage.

"Hey, Screamer," Skywarp greeted him cheerfully; a stark contrast to how he acted in front of Bryson, "You wanna see me throw this human into the smelter? I hear the melting metal eats right through their thin squishy plating."

"It's called _skin_ , you dolt," Starscream snapped, "And don't call me Screamer! It is _Starscream_! Preferably Commander Starscream, but you're my wingmate so I guess I can't have everything. Anyway, why are you throwing your human away exactly? You finally realize you're an unfit trainer?"

"No! It's the human's fault!" Skywarp huffed, "He defied me! I won't tolerate unruly humans, so he has to go!"

"Wait!" Bryson suddenly interjected, "I won't disobey you ever again, I promise. If you give me one more chance, I promise to do whatever you say. Please, I'm still useful to you. We've worked so hard. We've been through so much together. Please forgive me, master. I'll do anything to make you happy!"

Skywarp snorted, rolled his optics at the beseeching human, and prepared to throw him into the boiling metal pit, but Starscream held his wrist back and said over the comm link /I have a better idea./

"Human," Starscream smirked at the boy as he spoke, and Bryson feared what this strange new Decepticon might want with him, "You say you will do anything to prove your loyalty to Skywarp and save your own life. Do you mean this?"

"Um, yes sir," Bryson replied apprehensively.

"Then you would be willing to get a tattoo of the Decepticon symbol on your body?" Starscream asked in a mock-innocent tone, and Skywarp starting laughing at the idea of such a brilliant punishment.

Bryson was afraid of needles, and he thought tattoos were a dumb idea. Then again, those were just vanity tattoos from his high school friends. This tattoo could save his life. Reluctantly he nodded to the seekers and hoped that would be enough to convince them to spare him.

"You know, as long as we're down here with all this molten metal, we should brand him," Skywarp suggested, and Bryson gasped worriedly.

"Do you own a branding iron?" Starscream asked with the tone of a parent explaining to their three vorn old sparkling why they couldn't have a pet Sharkticon.

"No," Skywarp admitted, "Um listen, Starscream. Could you take the human to get his tattoo? I've gotta start training the other human and I don't want to waste a moment. I go on duty shift in a couple joors."

"Fine," Starscream growled, "I do everything else around here, after all. Take out the trash, plan our next attack, organize the duty roster, take my human to the vet. Slag, when am I going to get a moment's peace around here!?"

Skywarp just laughed and deftly handed Starscream his human. He teleported away and left the trine commander alone with the frightened boy. Bryson had never met the acting leader of the Decepticons before, but he had heard other Decepticons talk about him. Apparently Starscream was demanding, obnoxious, and loved it when he was fawned over and called honorific titles. Frankly, he didn't sound any different than Skywarp to the teenager.

Starscream walked out into the hall with Bryson, and the boy sighed in relief as the cool air hit his skin. That smelter room had been suffocating! Starscream stopped after going a few steps, and Bryson looked up at the mech nervously; fearing what the red and silver Decepticon had planned for him.

"You're bruising," Starscream commented as he casually glanced at the boy, "Any other damages inflicted on you by Skywarp?"

"Well, some of my teeth are loose, and my jaw hurts," Bryson admitted; afraid of lying to such a powerful player among the Decepticons.

"Alright then," Starscream replied with a small shrug, "I'm taking you to Mixmaster for your tattoo. He's the only Constructicon that bothered to extensively study human anatomy. He's fascinated with chemicals, and humans are made of chemicals, so it's a perfect fit. I suppose as long as we're there I can get him to fix your teeth."

Then Starscream started petting the boy's back as he walked with him. At first Bryson was nervous of the mech's hand coming too close to him, but when he realized Starscream was just stroking him he relaxed somewhat. He wondered if this mech was more like TC than Skywarp. He sincerely hoped so. The thought did remind Bryson of something, however.

"Commander Starscream sir?" Bryson addressed him respectfully to try to get on his good side, "I just want to say...thank you."

"For what?" Starscream asked without stopping.

"You saved my life," Bryson told him, "Thank you, sir."


	6. Elsewhere

_Author's Notes: I'll warn you right now, this is another dark chapter. This chapter explores what other humans besides Jason and Bryson are going through with the Decepticons that have captured them. I didn't realize it until I finished the chapter, but every Decepticon group I wrote about in this chapter were gestalts. That was not intentional. Thanks to everyone who is reading and supporting this fic. You're the reason I write for this site :)_

* * *

Chapter 6

Elsewhere

Sheryll had managed to evade the robot invaders for 5 months. She had walked from one destroyed town to the next in search of food and other human beings. She had desperately searched for a group of survivalists or something to help her get through this turmoil. All of that amounted to nothing since she had been captured and was now inside the evil robots' base.

She was only 16 years old. She didn't want to die, and she definitely didn't want to be killed by a yellow jeep with a Jersey accent. There were many rumors surrounding what happened to humans that weren't killed right away. Some claimed the captured humans were kept for medical research and crazy experiments. Others thought they were using humans for power like in the Matrix movies. Still others claimed those captured were tortured until they went insane. Sheryll's personal theory was that the humans were being used as slaves, plain and simple.

The jeep drove until inside the building they made it to their destination, and Sheryll then saw that there was another robot in the room they drove into. This one was big and olive green. It looked like it turned into an army tank. She had learned long ago that all the robots turned into other things, and this made many people paranoid about driving anymore. This one was hovering over a pen full of men wearing white or purple skirts and fighting each other. They looked sickly and half-crazed. Sheryll was terrified now. What if that was where she was going? Then again, there didn't seem to be any women in that pen. Maybe she'd go somewhere else.

The jeep transformed, and when it was finished the robot held her in his hand. She felt dizzy from looking down from such a height, and she grabbed onto the robot's fingers for leverage; causing the machine to laugh at her. She looked away in shame; still mentally kicking herself for being caught by this overgrown Hot Wheels toy.

The two robots conversed for a moment in a mechanical language she couldn't even begin to fathom, and then she was taken into a back room connected to the first. She gasped when she saw where she was. This place had a back wall that was covered with cages stacked on top of each other! The cages were barely big enough for a human to stand up in, and most of them were occupied by naked women!

Sheryll was then roughly shoved into an empty cage and the door was slammed behind her. The robot left without looking back at her, and Sheryll, not knowing what else to do, began to cry.

"Hey kid," Sheryll heard someone from the cage to her left call out softly, "Hey, I know you're scared. It's alright. Just let it all out."

"W-Who are you?" Sheryll asked apprehensively.

"My name is Magdalena Domingo, but everybody just calls me Maggie," the titular woman replied, "Listen, I've been in here for 3 months, and I know how it feels to be alone and scared wondering what's going on. Well, I wish I could make you feel better, but the truth is you're in for the worst experience of your life."

"Why did they capture us?" Sheryll asked miserably, "What do they _want_ with us?"

"You mean us specifically, in this room?" Maggie asked in return, "To answer that you first need to understand that these robots, the Decepticons, have made a sport out of human fighting. They keep humans to train them for the fights, and since weaker fighters get killed by their angry masters they're constantly needing to be replaced. We're with a group of Decepticons called the Combaticons, and they practically rule the circuit."

"I saw the men fighting when I came in," Sheryll recalled, "Are we going to have to fight too?"

"No, worse," Maggie replied in a dull defeated tone of voice, "We're breeders. A mech named Swindle is in charge of us, and he keeps us around to impregnate us with the next generation of fighters. He's already killed several girls who thought death wasn't as bad a fate as this. He's also said anyone who can't get pregnant within a year will die. He plans on selling the babies when they're old enough, so don't get attached. I know this is hard to hear, but we're basically animals to them, so any protests will fall on deaf ears, or antennae, or whatever they have."

"This is unreal...This can't be happening!" Sheryll exclaimed in horror, but then to take her mind off of it said, "Wait, um, if I may ask, I noticed you were all naked when I came in. Why is that?"

"You will be too, soon enough," Maggie replied without inflection, "Soon you'll be taken for your medical exam and be stripped. You won't get your clothes back. The Combaticons think it's easier to get us to breed if we aren't dressed."

"That's disgusting!" Sheryll spat in contempt.

"It is, but just remember one thing," Maggie added with a sad tone to her voice, "Don't blame the men for this. They're as much prisoners as we are, and this isn't their fault. Some have refused to violate us, and they were killed for it. If they want to live, they have to obey, and if we want to live, we have to obey."

"What's the point of living if we're never getting out of this?" Sheryll asked bitterly.

"Don't give up hope, kid," Maggie replied, though without real conviction, "Nothing is forever. Something could change that will improve our lives. Who knows? Maybe someday we'll be free. At the very least we might someday have better living conditions. In the meantime, just don't make trouble and do as you're told. Those monsters look for any reason to kill humans. I'm honestly surprised the floors aren't permanently red at this point."

Sheryll hugged her knees and sniffed in an effort to not cry. She had already lost her parents to the invaders. She had lost her friends and her town as well. She wasn't even sure what she had left, but at the same time she didn't really want to die. She just hoped Maggie was right and that something would get better for them.

* * *

Motormaster had been training with Jeremy for hours. The human was starting to turn red and his body was sweating a lot. Motormaster wanted his human to train longer. The lazy fragger spent too much time sleeping and eating! How were they supposed to remain the reigning champions with his human constantly slacking off?

Motormaster was about ready to give up on training for the day, but then he remembered where he kept his "motivators" and a smirk crossed his face plate. He knew how to make his human work harder...

Jeremy saw Motormaster walk away and hoped just this once he would be allowed to rest for a while before being forced to resume his hard regimen. Motormaster was relentless in his demands, and Motormaster's brothers were equally as frightening. Drag Strip was also a slave driver when it came to training. Once Drag Strip forced Jeremy to fight a combat drone on stilts just to see if he could do it!

Even though Jeremy was familiar with Motormaster and Drag Strip he wasn't yet acquainted with the other three Stunticons. From what his master and Drag Strip said about them though, he knew he didn't want to meet them. Dead End enjoyed anything involving death and misery, Breakdown would kill a man for just looking at him, and Wildrider was certifiably insane and enjoyed destroying things. They sounded like terrifying beings, and Jeremy didn't want them anywhere near him or his-

"Hey Jeremy, look what I got!" Motormaster taunted the man in a sing-song voice while holding Jeremy's wife and 10 year old daughter in his massive fist, "I thought your family might wanna see you train. So, are you getting tired yet?"

"N-No, sir," Jeremy stuttered as he made himself stand straight, "I'll go for as long as you tell me to, sir."

"Good boy," Motormaster replied with a malicious smile; satisfied that he made his point.

Motormaster then set the two frightened humans on the same platform where Jeremy was training. This was not the first time Jeremy's family had been threatened by the evil semi truck forming mech. This was why Jeremy fought so hard in the ring. If he didn't perform to his master's standards it would be his wife Sandra and his daughter Alicia who would pay the price.

Motormaster set up the obstacle course again and ordered Jeremy to the starting line. He was about to give the order for the gladiator to start running when he held up his hand and turned away. Jeremy was aware that the robots could call each other through a device in their heads. He assumed that was what Motormaster was doing. His wife and daughter sat on the edge of the platform without approaching Jeremy. They would have time with him once he was finished training. They knew better than to interrupt him and upset Motormaster.

"Hey meatbag, that was Commander Starscream," Motormaster informed Jeremy, "He says I gotta go on a mission to smash one of your pathetic armies. Obey Drag Strip while I'm gone."

"Yes, sir," Jeremy replied with a respectful bow.

"Hey Drag Strip! Get your rusting carcass in here! I need a coach!" Motormaster hollered at the other doors that led to the other Stunticons' rooms.

"Drag Strip ain't here!" Breakdown yelled back from his room, "He went off to some race in one of the cities and won't be back until dark!"

"Oh for the love of- _Fine_! Then you get in here and train my human while I'm gone!" Motormaster ordered his brother.

"Do I look like a sparkling-sitter?" Breakdown asked once he opened the door, "I hate those things anyway. Their beady little optics staring, and their intakes never stopping, and the thumping noises from inside their chests...humans are so creepy! Get someone else to do it."

"I didn't tell someone else to do it, I told _you_!" Motormaster bellowed, "Now, either you get your aft in here and make this human work or I'll make _you_ train until you go into stasis lock!"

"Fine, I'll do it! But I catch that thing plotting against me I'm squishing it!" Breakdown relented huffily.

Motormaster then left, and Jeremy and his family were left alone with Breakdown for the first time since their captivity began. Jeremy didn't know what to expect from this mech, but he knew the Stunticons as a whole had a reputation for being unstable and vicious. He didn't want to know how sadistic Breakdown could be, but it seemed he had little choice now.

"Hey Breakdown!" A loud voice called out as a grey mech came from another room, "Check this out! I learned how to do a cartwheel!"

"That's great Wildrider," Breakdown replied disinterestedly.

"Wanna see?" Wildrider asked eagerly.

"Fine, show me your cartwheel," Breakdown replied longsufferingly.

Wildrider then pulled a wooden wheel out of his subspace that had his name carved on it in Mandarin Chinese.

"What do you think? Isn't it great?" Wildrider asked excitedly.

"Ugh, go away!" Breakdown finally snapped, "I'm training Motormaster's human and you're distracting me!"

"Oh, okay," Wildrider replied without taking offense, "Say, there's two other humans over there. Can I play with those if you're not using them?"

"No!" Jeremy cried out.

"Sure," Breakdown replied nonchalantly, "Just don't break them. Motormaster gets real upset if you mess with his stuff."

Wildrider then walked over to where the two female humans were huddled together in fear, and he leaned down so his face was very close to them. He smiled wide at them, and they feared what that level of happiness meant in a processor that corrupted.

"Hey, you're littler than that one," Wildrider said to Alicia while pointing to her mom, "Are you a miniman? I figure if we have minibots and minicons then you probably have minimen."

"I'm a kid," Alicia replied without missing a beat, "I'll get bigger someday."

"Really? Cool!" Wildrider exclaimed cheerfully, "Will you ever get as big as me?"

"No, I'm not a robot," Alicia replied matter-of-factly.

"Honey, don't talk back," Alicia's mother chided her; afraid the crazed Stunticon would take offense.

Wildrider didn't take offense, but he didn't reply either. Instead, he grabbed Alicia and held her in his servo. Alicia screamed for her parents, and Sandra gasped in shock that the mech had separated them! Jeremy stopped his weight training and looked at what was going on; hoping against all hope that Wildrider wouldn't harm his only child. He was pleasantly surprised, however, when Wildrider started petting Alicia's head and giggling.

"Your fur is so soft," Wildrider cooed as he positioned Alicia closer to his spark chamber, "Breakdown, you've gotta try this! They're all soft and fuzzy!"

"Quit fooling around!" Breakdown snapped, "I'm trying to consummate!"

"I think you mean _concentrate_ ," Wildrider corrected him, "Come on Breakdown, just take one. Look, if you poke their bodies real gentle like, the flesh pops right back into place! It's like living jello!"

Alicia was laughing at Wildrider's prodding since he was tickling her, but her parents both still looked nervous at her being in the clutches of Wildrider. Jeremy didn't know what to do in this situation. Motormaster was a tyrant but at least Jeremy understood what he wanted. He had no clue what to expect from two mechs that everyone described as mentally unbalanced and violent.

Breakdown at first tried to dismiss Wildrider's actions as just his brother being his old stupid self, but eventually he had to admit to himself that Wildrider seemed to be enjoying that little human's company. He was still a little scared of humans, but he also knew there were lots of them in the base, so he would have to deal with them eventually.

With slow movements, Breakdown reached down for the adult female of the group. She cringed but didn't move away, and Breakdown carefully scooped her up into his servo. She was warmer than he expected. He had heard most organics were cold blooded, but this little thing was as warm as a sparkling. He pushed her with his finger and she fell face down on his palm. Breakdown then held her down with a finger and watched as she struggled futilely to break free.

"Heh heh heh, this one's funny," Breakdown chuckled before taking his finger off the flailing woman, "So fleshy, you do any tricks?"

"Um, tricks?" Sandra repeated uncertainly, "What did you have in mind?"

"I don't know," Breakdown shrugged, "Can you fetch?"

"Not from here," Sandra replied dryly as she gestured around Breakdown's hand.

"Zing!" Wildrider exclaimed at Breakdown's expense, "Hey, let's switch! I want the funny one!"

Wildrider then snatched Sandra and handed Breakdown Alicia. Breakdown looked down at the smaller human in his servo and noticed the way she was shaking. He didn't know what that meant, but it felt nice.

"What does that mean?" Breakdown asked the little girl.

"What does w-what mean?" Alicia asked nervously.

"That shaking. What is that?" Breakdown clarified.

"I don't know," Alicia lied, "But it doesn't mean I'm scared! Because I'm not!"

Breakdown chuckled at that. He knew that reaction well enough, because he said it every time one of his brothers surprised him and made him jump or whenever the Autobots were too scary to fight. He hated being the coward of his team, but he couldn't help it. He supposed that humans felt that way sometimes too.

Wildrider, meanwhile, was bouncing Sandra up and down like a set of dice in his servo, and she was starting to feel the bruises coming on as well as the dizziness from the constant movement. Wildrider laughed heartily at his own antics, and poor Jeremy tried with all his might to get the mech's attention and save his wife.

"Sir!" Jeremy shouted, "Excuse me, sir! I need to say something!"

Breakdown was actually the first one to notice Jeremy as he shouted and waved his arms at Wildrider. Breakdown gasped and quickly grabbed Jeremy to get him away from there!

"Hey, what are you doing?" Wildrider asked when he noticed Breakdown reaching for the human and pulling him back, "He looked funny. I wanted to see if he'd fall off the table."

"You idiot!" Breakdown barked at Wildrider, "This is Motormaster's prize fighter! We can't let anything happen to it, or he'll beat us up!"

"Oh," Wildrider nodded with understanding, "Well then, maybe this will make him feel better..."

Wildrider then set Sandra down next to where Breakdown was sitting. Breakdown got the idea after a minute and set down Jeremy and Alicia. The two Stunticons watched as the family embraced each other as if they hadn't seen each other in years.

"That's so moving," Breakdown gushed after a minute; causing the humans to stare up at him warily, "Hey Wildrider, you think Motormaster would let us keep the females? I kind of like the little one."

"Me too," Wildrider replied, "She's a sparkling. I've always wanted to be a daddy!"

"What? No, she's not a- Oh, never mind," Breakdown grumbled; tired of trying to correct his processor-damaged brother, "Listen little gladiator, you've trained enough for today, right?"

"If you say so, sir," Jeremy replied neutrally despite desperately wanting to rest.

"Well then, let's get you little guys a snack," Breakdown said in a surprisingly chipper tone of voice.

"Yeah, then we can play some more!" Wildrider added enthusiastically, "I bet we can find some toys for them. Oh, and we can teach them new tricks! Maybe we can find that bottle rocket Drag Strip built and fly them all around the room!"

"No Wildrider, that would kill them," Breakdown replied in a deadpan voice, "Let's just start with snack time."

The two Stunticons spent the entire night with the humans playing with and spoiling them. The Stunticons, despite their fierce reputation, were only a couple earth years old. Despite their age, however, none of them had ever had a real sparklinghood. It made the simple joy of playing with small organics even more enthralling since they were experiencing it for the first time.

* * *

Hook shook his helm solemnly as he looked at Mixmaster's human test subjects. This batch was just like the last ones that had been placed on a diet including the Constructicons' new steroid formula. The humans were deranged and attacking each other, which wasn't too bad for the Constructions, but the humans were also trying to attack Decepticons! Of course, they couldn't actually hurt a Decepticon, but the fact that they would try meant these creatures couldn't be controlled.

"You're going to have to put them down," Hook told Mixmaster.

"Aw, again?" Mixmaster whined, "But I've almost almost almost got it right!"

"I understand your desire to win," Hook replied sympathetically, "But these things are disrupting our work, and human fighting is only a hobby. We have weapons to build, soldiers to repair, and preparations to make for when Megatron returns. Scrapper said you, Bonecrusher, and Scavenger could keep humans around, but you have to keep them quiet and out of our way."

"Can I try one more formula?" Mixmaster pleaded, "I'll only buy five humans off the Combaticons this time, promise promise! I just need to tweak the levels levels levels. I'll keep them in my quarters and away from you, honest!"

"Fine, you may," Hook sighed, "Now give me these berserkers so I can put them out of their misery."

Mixmaster hung his helm and handed Hook a glass case containing three of his new fighting humans. They were chewing on their own limbs and one was beating another over the head with a food dish. These men had truly become the animals that the Decepticons claimed them to be. Hook put the case under a heat lense and quickly zapped the humans out of existence, and then did the same to the remaining crazed humans. Mixmaster pouted, but then a few minutes later left so he could buy more test subjects for his steroid concoction.

Hook then went over to see what Long Haul was doing. Long Haul kept humans as well, but not living ones. He was studying human anatomy and examining the human body's reactions to various stimuli. Long Haul knew that soon the Decepticons would start needing medical care for their successful prize fighters, and he wanted to be the mech that provided it for them. It would be something he could be known for, since the other Constructicons were more popular than him.

"Hey Hook, how's it goin'?" Long Haul asked without turning around to look at the medic.

Hook walked around the examination table to see what Long Haul was doing, and was surprised to see that Long Haul had a live human taped to the table!

"Long Haul, I thought you were above this gladiator nonsense," Hook commented haughtily.

"I am, but if I'm gonna learn all I need to know about humans, then I need live specimens," Long Haul replied before he made an incision in the screaming human's arm, "Right now I'm testing the effects of prolonged blood loss. After this I'll cut some hair to see if it hurts them. I still haven't figured out what their hair is for. You need anything from me when I'm done?"

"Yes, Starscream ordered a large shipment of energon for the base in Hong Kong," Hook explained, "You and Mixmaster will be delivering it. That is, if I can get him away from his steroid research and you away from your...whatever the pit this is."

"Anatomical studies," Long Haul growled; never liking it when his gestalt mates belittled his work, "I'll be there. Just give me a moment to observe this specimen."

Hook looked down at the whimpering being with detached curiosity. He would say this much, humans held more fluid than Hook thought originally possible. He was almost proud of Long Haul for taking the initiative for a change. Still, it seemed these human creatures had gone beyond a passing fad and were becoming an obsession among certain members of the crew. Hook would need to talk to the command staff about this and see if there was a way to control this infestation.


	7. Hail Caesar!

_Author's Notes: This is one of those plot point chapters that I like writing because they take the story in a new direction. I don't have a lot to say though, other than I probably would've put more in this chapter if the ending wasn't already in just the right spot. I hope you enjoy this chapter of "Pit Boss", and don't forget to leave a review :)_

* * *

Chapter 7

Hail Caesar!

Life for Jason and Bryson returned to a miserable sort of normalcy. Bryson now sported a large Decepticon sigil tattoo on his back as a sign of his loyalty to Skywarp, and it was made clear that if Jason embarrassed Skywarp in any way that he would be next. The tattoo had been infected, but Skywarp did nothing to help Bryson alleviate his pain. Eventually the swelling went down on its own, but the boys had feared it could kill Bryson.

The next few weeks after that was spent training for matches and competing in the New Kaon arena. They both hated working for Skywarp, but they didn't even complain in private anymore of fear of their cruel master's wrath. Skywarp had been even more volatile with them since Bryson's short-lived defiance a few weeks prior. The boys knew with grim clarity that their days were numbered.

On this day Bryson was weight training while Jason did push-ups. They were allowed to stay inside the enclosure, which they preferred to Skywarp's sadistic obstacle course. The swimming pool was the worst part, though climbing was no picnic either. The enclosure was much better since they could train without Skywarp's 'assistance'. It seemed the black and purple seeker enjoyed watching them struggle.

Their session was interrupted when there was a knock on the door. At first the boys pretended to not be paying attention since they didn't want any other Decepticons to notice them, but they both stopped what they were doing when they saw who was at the threshold of Skywarp's room.

"Hey, TC!" Skywarp greeted Thundercracker amiably.

"What was so important that I had to come all the way here?" Thundercracker asked in an annoyed tone of voice.

"I just got some high grade imported from Cybertron," Skywarp announced as he pulled out a couple cubes of rainbow colored liquid, "I figured you could use a break since you keep getting stuck with the paperwork. Why don't you sit down and have a swig of this fine electric nectar with me?"

"You're talking weird," Thundercracker pointed out, "Are you already overcharged?"

"Nope, but I intend to be in a few breems," Skywarp said in a sing-song voice, "Join me, TC. Let the cares of the orn just melt away. You deserve it, I deserve it, and we both deserve a break from Starscream's nagging. Come on, just one cube!"

"Well, I don't have to be on duty for another joor...oh, alright. One cube," Thundercracker conceded.

Jason and Bryson couldn't believe he was back. This was the one mech that had actually been kind to them, and there he was about to get drunk with their master as if it were no big deal. Apparently TC really didn't have a problem with how Skywarp treated his humans.

Thundercracker, meanwhile, listened to Skywarp as he laughed and told stories about the other stupider members of their team and made jokes about everything from epic flight fails to sexiest Autobot femmes. TC glanced over at the humans once to make sure they were still there, but other than that he ignored them. He still remembered Starscream's warning about not getting attached to the creatures they conquered. Thundercracker might've liked humans, but he really did want to be a good Decepticon, so for that reason he would have nothing more to do with Skywarp's pets.

"I can't believe he's here," Bryson whispered to Jason, "He hasn't even tried to talk to us. Did we do something to offend him last time?"

"Maybe, I don't know," Jason replied while at the same time keeping his eyes on the pair of seekers sitting and talking over their robo-booze, "I do know one thing though, that mech is our ticket out of here. We have to convince TC to take us back, no matter what."

"We can't do it with Skywarp here!" Bryson hissed, "You weren't there, Jason. He almost threw me in a pool of _molten metal_! I won't do anything to make Skywarp mad. Not again."

"But what about the chance to live a peaceful comfortable life?" Jason pressed, "TC can give us that life. We may never again return to human civilization, but we should at least try for the best that Decepticon life has to offer."

"Well, you do make a good point there," Bryson reluctantly admitted, "But how are we going to get him to notice us long enough to press our advantage?"

"Just be patient, and watch them carefully," Jason replied with determination in his voice.

The boys watched the seekers slowly got drunk before their eyes. TC seemed to be a happy and relaxed drunk, while Skywarp's shouting and gesticulation bespoke of a mech that was starting to get agitated.

"And then Blitzwing has the nerve to say I'm not mature!" Skywarp bellowed as he quickly stood to his pedes, and then sat back down when his helm started swimming, "I-I'll show him...who's *hic* mature. I'm gonna go give him a piece of my p-processor right now."

"Ah, just sit down 'Warp. You're cratered," Thundercracker slurred, "Besides, you're just gonna get into a fight with Blitzwing."

"Y-You bet I'm gonna fight!" Skywarp snapped as he stood up again, "This time, I'm gonna teleport straight into his quarters and tell him off! Watch my fish."

"Humans," Thundercracker corrected him.

"Yeah, them too!" Skywarp waved away Thundercracker's words before teleporting away in a flash of purple light.

Thundercracker sighed and resituated his position in his chair. He didn't have as much to drink as Skywarp, but he knew he probably should've quit at half a cube. Why he drank the whole thing he couldn't remember.

Jason saw his chance now that Skywarp was gone. He didn't know how long he had, so he had to work fast. Whatever it took, he knew he needed to earn enough sympathy from Thundercracker to be able to leave with him instead of staying with Skywarp. He only hoped that Decepticons were capable of sympathy.

"Excuse me, TC sir?" Jason called out to the blue jet-former.

"Huh? Oh, it's you," Thundercracker said disinterestedly as he blearily looked at Jason, "Go away. I don't wanna talk to you."

Thundercracker was lying, of course. Truth was he missed the companionship and joy the humans brought into his life, but he also knew if he hung around them too much Starscream would want them killed. For their own good he was going to be strong and stay away from them.

"What now?" Bryson whispered to Jason, "He doesn't like us anymore."

"I have to keep trying," Jason replied.

"No! You'll just annoy him!" Bryson argued, "Don't push him too far or you might end up with an infected tattoo like I had!"

Jason thought about what he could say that TC would want to hear. He tried to recall what it was TC liked about them exactly. TC seemed to like pouring out affection on them, playing with them, and spoiling them. In short, TC acted more like a traditional pet owner. So, Jason just had to think like someone who loved animals. What did that one lady with the 20 cats always say about her furry felines?

 _Oh, I couldn't get rid of them! They're just like my own children!_ She had said when someone suggested downsizing.

"That's it..." Jason whispered as inspiration struck him, "I know how to get TC to take us back."

"How?" Bryson asked curiously.

"Listen Bryson, what I'm about to do is crazy, but I need you to follow my lead," Jason said solemnly, "This is our last chance to save ourselves, so don't chicken out on me, okay?"

Bryson nodded, though he didn't understand what his older brother was planning.

"Good," Jason said softly to Bryson, and then turned his attention to Thundercracker, "Papa!" Jason yelled, and Bryson looked at him with wide disbelieving eyes, "Hey, Papa! Please let us out! We wanna be with you, Papa!"

"Are you insane!?" Bryson hissed sharply at Jason, "What are you _doing_?"

" _Shh_! It's working!" Jason hissed right back at him as he pointed to Thundercracker; who was now standing up and staring at them.

The blue seeker took slow steps toward the enclosure and stared at the two boys for a long moment. The high grade made his senses slower, but he could already feel his faculties returning ever since he was jolted out of his stupor by the skinny human boy.

"What did you just call me?" Thundercracker asked in a soft tone of voice.

"Papa," Jason replied without letup, "Please Papa, take us back. I don't care what we have to do, just please don't leave us here again! Skywarp hurts us, and I'm afraid he's going to kill my little brother! You're our only hope. Please Papa, take us with you. We..." Jason gulped before stooping to his lowest point yet, "...We, we love you, Papa..."

Thundercracker wasn't entirely sure what was happening. He had to look up the term 'Papa' on his internal network because he couldn't remember what it was. In Spanish it was a potato, so that didn't seem right. In English, however, it was a childish word for Sire. Thundercracker looked down at them again, trying to process what this meant. The humans thought of him as a sire to them? They thought of him as their protector?

Just then Skywarp teleported back into the room, covered from helm to pede in dents from his encounter with Blitzwing.

"Fun night?" Thundercracker joked, though he was still thinking about the humans.

"No!" Skywarp griped, "Astrotrain was there too! Two triple changers against one me isn't fair! I hate those guys so much! Oh, well. Starscream says he needs to see us about something important. Could you cover for me? I've got to get the boys to New Kaon for their big match tonight."

"I guess I'd better," Thundercracker groused, "You're too cratered to be of much use. Listen, after I get off duty, can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure, TC. My door is always open," Skywarp replied as he went to get the carrier for his humans, "Oh, and tell Screamer I said hi."

TC chuckled as he left, but his mirth was cut short as he took one last look at the humans. They both looked miserable as they pressed against the glass and watched him go. He definitely would talk to Skywarp about this after work. He just hoped the boys survived their next fight in the ring. Thundercracker would buy them from Skywarp if he had to, but he had to do something to protect those poor humans.

* * *

The space bridge was the site of much excitement. Well, as much excitement as Soundwave, Thundercracker, Starscream, and the Coneheads could muster. Megatron had comm'ed to say he would be coming to earth to set up permanent operations, and he would be bringing a trophy he had fought for eons for: the helm of Optimus Prime.

Starscream snapped at everyone to shine their armor and stand sharply at attention. Thundercracker thought it hypocritical considering how much Starscream hated Megatron, but he also knew this was all an act of self preservation for the tri-colored seeker. Megatron had been a threat before, but Optimus Prime's death meant the Autobots would be scattered and helpless. Without the Autobots to take up all of his attention Megatron would start taking his full fury out on Starscream again. It only made sense for Starscream to ensure nothing went wrong to save his own plating. Thundercracker just sighed and went with it.

Megatron appeared at the entrance of the space bridge with a feral grin on his face plate and sure enough, he was holding the helm of his greatest foe; the optics of the former Prime blacked out forever.

"Welcome to earth, Megatron," Starscream greeted him obsequiously, "I have arranged for you to have private quarters and ensured that everything was cleaned before your arrival."

Thundercracker almost smiled. He hadn't seen Starscream this attentive to Megatron since the early days of the war. Normally the SIC was content to berate and criticize Megatron no matter how many beatings it earned him, but it seemed seeing the head of Optimus Prime in Megatron's servos was enough to quell the seeker's usual appetite for controversy.

"Soundwave, take me on a tour of our base of operations," Megatron ordered the stoic blue and white mech.

"As you command, Megatron," Soundwave replied dutifully.

Megatron left everyone else behind and walked beside Soundwave to inspect his new headquarters. He didn't know much about this planet, but he knew about it being rich in energy and populated by sentient yet weak little life forms.

As they walked down the halls of the large metallic building Megatron felt a form of satisfaction he hadn't felt in vorns. _It was_ _over_. His fight with the Autobots was finally over and he could focus on building his empire and keeping his troops in line. He wondered if this was a good time to appoint a new SIC, but then decided he would to see how Starscream handled a world where Megatron had won a victory for their people.

When they came to an intersection he could see one of the Constructicons, Scavenger from the looks of it, holding a box containing three tiny flesh-covered beings. He was walking with Bonecrusher, who was also carrying a box with two of these creatures. Megatron recognized the creatures from Soundwave's reports as the indigenous life forms.

"We better hurry up," Scavenger said to Bonecrusher; not noticing Megatron and Soundwave staring at them, "We don't want to be late for the next match in New Kaon."

"Yeah, I hope one of our gladiators wins," Bonecrusher replied casually, "Though I hear Motormaster's human is the one to beat. I guess Skywarp's moment to shine is over now that his humans have met their match."

The Constructicons left, and Soundwave noticed that Megatron's optics had grown wide with shock and fury. Soundwave could already guess why, and Megatron confirmed his theory when he growled " _New Kaon_?"

"Decepticons: Invented new sport," Soundwave explained, "New Kaon: arena for human fighting."

Megatron just stood there for a moment stewing in silent anger. His fists clenched, his dental plates gritted, his optics glowed, and his engines rumbled softly in subdued rage. Megatron had been a gladiator in the pits of Kaon. It was one of the most brutal experiences in his life. He was a slave there, and was forced to fight and kill just to get his daily ration of energon. He could still remember the crowds cheering for him to finish off his opponents. He remembered the casual disregard for life. He remembered the private box seats reserved for members of the high council. Ever since Megatron had formed the Decepticons he had banned such activity, and now his own soldiers were defying his orders.

"Soundwave," Megatron rasped once he had collected his thoughts, "Take me to this _New Kaon_."

"As you command," Soundwave nodded resolutely; knowing this was not going to be pretty.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the arena, Jason was preparing for his next match, against none other than Jeremy; Motormaster's prized gladiator. A new element was being introduced into the ring today; sword fighting. Jason felt horrible. Skywarp expected Jason to kill his opponent, and if he didn't then Jeremy would probably kill him. If Jason won but spared his opponent, then Skywarp would probably kill him for not giving the crowd a good enough show. There was no way for Jason to survive this, because he would never purposefully take a life, not even now that he had lost everything.

The gong sounded, and Jason saw the doors open for him to enter the arena. He took a deep breath, steeled himself for what was to come, and stepped out to face his fate. He imagined what Bryson's life would be like alone with Skywarp, and part of Jason knew that by dying he would actually be the lucky one.

He stepped out and saw Jeremy, the burly red-bearded bald man, with his blade held in his hand and a resigned expression on his face. Jason knew then, this man would not spare him.

Jeremy approached him, circled him, and Jason tried to hold his sword in such a way to defend his body. Sweat ran down Jason's face and body, and he could feel his face heat up and his heart race. He was scared, and only hoped that no one else could tell at a glance.

Just as Jeremy was readying himself to charge at the teenager, a loud gravelly voice hollered "Stop the match!".

To Jason's surprise, Motormaster grabbed Jeremy and pulled him away. Skywarp grabbed Jason and placed him next to Bryson on the floor. The humans were all confused, but Jason was worried because the Decepticons looked absolutely terrified! What could scare the mighty Decepticons so badly?

"L-Lord Megatron!" Scrapper stammered, "W-Welcome home, my liege!"

" _Megatron_?" Bryson whispered in Jason's ear, "Isn't that their king or something?"

"I think so," Jason whispered back, "Alright Bryson, best behavior. We do not want to anger someone powerful enough to scare Skywarp."

Bryson nodded, and both tried to make themselves as small and unnoticeable as possible. They each peered up at Megatron to see what they were dealing with, and he was just as imposing as they had imagined. He was silver, a much more solemn color than most of the brightly painted 'Cons, and his optics seemed even harsher than everyone else's. He wore a huge black cannon on his right arm, yet didn't seem encumbered by its weight in the slightest. He was also taller than most of the other Decepticons. What really sealed this guy as a being of unimaginable horror though was what he held in his left hand; a severed head. Jason wondered if that was the head of a subordinate who refused to listen to Megatron or an enemy that had tried to kill him.

Megatron walked over to the arena and looked at it with utter disdain. He then looked at each of his soldiers that were there to watch the bloodsport, and he scowled with contempt.

"So, New Kaon, huh?" Megatron growled softly, which was somehow even worse than when he yelled, "Tell me, which of you started this little farce?"

" _It was Skywarp_!" Several of them yelled as everybody pointed at Skywarp; who was seriously contemplating just warping away but knew he was too overcharged to trust himself to not warp into a wall.

"Skywarp, you _dare_ to revive the memory of that slave pit in one of _my_ command centers!?" Megatron screamed at Skywarp in unbridled rage, "You _dare_ dishonor the memory of those fallen by recreating such atrocities with mindless organics!? You do not deserve to remain among the Decepticons, and if your trine brother wasn't my SIC I'd kill you right now!"

"So...You're _not_ going to kill me, sir?" Skywarp asked timidly.

"Hook, you know what to do," Megatron hissed softly as he continued to glare daggers in Skywarp's direction.

Before Skywarp could react Hook had jammed a painful clip-on device into his right side! He tried to remove it, but the device only dug itself deeper. He didn't know what it was for, and he didn't know how to react, so he just looked at Megatron with wide-eyed shock.

"That is to prevent you from teleporting," Megatron answered the unspoken question, "You will meet me in my office, and then you will be escorted to the brig. Soundwave, destroy this abomination!"

Soundwave released his cassettes, and together they started dismantling the arena, ticket booth, and snack stand. Skywarp whimpered pitifully. He knew what Megatron meant when he said to come to his office. He'd seen it happen to Starscream countless times. Megatron was going to beat him within an inch of his life before he was allowed to go to the brig. It didn't seem fair that he had to suffer all this just because of a little fun that didn't harm anyone except a bunch of useless humans. He didn't say that to Megatron though, because he knew that would only make his punishment worse. It even felt like his high grade was wearing off. Skywarp felt betrayed by his processor that it would dare try to be sober at a time when he needed to feel numb.

Soundwave walked out of the room with Megatron. Megatron was fuming, and this was probably a bad time to mention anything else that might upset him. Still, there were some pretty obvious loose ends with the New Kaon affair that needed to be cleared up.

"Query: What to do with remaining humans," Soundwave inquired.

"Remaining what?" Megatron asked; already forgetting the organics were called humans.

"Human gladiators: still in ship," Soundwave clarified, "Query: How to deal with human infestation."

"Hm...This will require someone with nothing better to do to take care of the problem," Megatron replied thoughtfully, and then he activated his comm. /Starscream, this is Megatron. I have a new job for you.../


	8. Human Rescue Center

_Author's Notes: Well, this is a short chapter, but I wanted to get one out in a timely fashion. This isn't my most popular story, but I like it simply because it's so surreal. Interesting fact about the chapter name, "Human Rescue Center" was almost the name of this fic, but "Pit Boss" sounds harsher, so I'm glad I went with that name. Anyway, thank you to everybody who is reading and following this story. Please leave a review if you feel like it, and I hope you enjoy this chapter of "Pit Boss" :)_

* * *

Chapter 8

Human Rescue Center

Starscream was livid. If he could kill Megatron with a mere thought he certainly would have done it in that moment. He was the second in command of one of the most powerful empires in the galaxy, yet his new job was figuring out how to get rid of the human infestation aboard their earth base! It was an outrage!

The red and silver seeker huffed and paced around the control room after he found out about his new assignment. He muttered under his vocalizer, and most of the troops were too nervous to ask him what was wrong. Thundercracker, however, could tell that if he didn't talk to Starscream about whatever was bothering him that they would never get any work done.

"Hey Starscream, you wanna grab a cube of energon and cool off?" Thundercracker suggested.

Starscream glared at Thundercracker, but when the blue seeker didn't flinch the SIC deflated and said "Fine. Let's go."

Once they were the the rec room Thundercracker directed Starscream to a table in the corner of the room so they wouldn't be interrupted and so no one would be able to hear what they were talking about. He knew Starscream valued his privacy, so he tried his best to make his trine brother feel more comfortable.

When they sat down, Thundercracker said "Let me guess. Megatron comm'ed you with an assignment you hate."

"He said I have to figure out what to do with the humans in our base," Starscream pouted like a child told to take out the garbage, "He disbanded the gladiatorial fights in the New Kaon arena, and Skywarp is in the brig until further notice."

"Oh," Thundercracker replied quietly as he took a sip of energon, "I guess Skywarp needed a quiet place to sober up anyway. Hopefully he won't be kept in there too long."

"This is all his fault!" Starscream snapped as he banged his fists in the table; causing a few other 'Cons to stare for a second before going back to their business, "Skywarp made those creatures popular, and now I have to figure out how to get rid of them all! Maybe I can get the Constructicons to build a vaporization chamber to dump the little organic pests in. Or maybe I can round them all up and crush them under something heavy like a berth frame or something. That's kind of messy, but the vaporizer would take a long time to build. You have any good ideas, Thundercracker?"

Thundercracker grimaced. He had grown fond of humans and saw them as adorable organic beings. They were as cute as sparklings and twice as helpless. To hear Starscream casually talk about killing them was appalling to the blue seeker. He had to say something before Starscream just started randomly stepping on them or something.

"Starscream, do you want me to help you deal with the humans and save face with Megatron?" Thundercracker asked intently.

"Of course I do! Why do you think I'm even talking about this?" Starscream replied rudely.

"Then you have to promise me something," Thundercracker replied in a serious tone of voice, "You have to promise that we won't kill the humans."

"Not kill them? But what _else_ are we supposed to do with a bunch of tiny violent pests?" Starscream scoffed.

"We train them," Thundercracker replied resolutely, "But not to fight. We train them how to be the docile affectionate pets they were always meant to be. They're mammals, and mammals live to love and be loved. Trust me, given enough attention and time we can train the humans to do almost anything we want. That's why they fought so hard for their masters, because they desperately wanted their masters' approval. I'll help you, but we do this the right way and don't take shortcuts. Trust me, we can make humans the most popular companion animal in the galaxy in no time."

"Hmm...Maybe we can charge for them," Starscream mused, "If humans have a monetary price then other Decepticons will see them as valuable."

"That's a good idea, Starscream," Thundercracker replied with a smile, "So, we just have to go around the ship reclaiming them, and then set up the human adoption center."

"Wait, where are we going to put it?" Starscream asked suddenly.

"Uh...Good question," Thundercracker replied; not having thought about it yet.

"They're not going in my room!" Starscream exclaimed vehemently.

"But your room is bigger than mine!" Thundercracker argued.

"I don't care! They're not going in my room!" Starscream repeated as he crossed his arms over his cockpit, "If we can't find another space it'll have to be in your room."

Thundercracker sighed deeply, but ultimately conceded. He supposed it was only fair considering this was his idea. He was just grateful that they had a plan to save the humans and that Starscream had actually agreed to it in the first place. He knew one thing though; this was going to be a long day.

* * *

After Megatron left with Soundwave, Skywarp, and Hook the remaining Decepticons took their humans and left the arena. Jason and Bryson, however, were left behind since their master had been arrested. They waited for two hours for someone to come get them, but no one showed up.

"You think they're coming back?" Bryson asked worriedly.

"I don't think so," Jason replied as he continued to watch the doorway for signs of Decepticon activity.

"I say we leave," Bryson suggested, "We could find a hole in the wall or something, and escape back to the outside world."

"And what kind of world would that be, exactly?" Jason asked bitterly, "Decepticons control everything out there. Face it Bry, we don't have anymore of a chance of survival out there as we do in here. TC doesn't want us, Skywarp isn't here, and no way am I going to talk to any other Decepticons! Most of them are sadistic killers! I'm so sorry little bro, but I failed us. I wanted so much to protect you, but I can't. All we can do now is hide in the shadows of this base and hope to find some food around here. Let's go."

"No, we have get out!" Bryson argued, "I know you're sad, I am too, but we can't wallow in our own misery! There's no food here that isn't locked away. In here we're just targets to be squished. At least outside we have a chance of finding food and water. I'm going outside, and you can either come with me or skulk around here like a cockroach looking for crumbs! What do you say, Jason?"

Jason saw the hard look in Bryson's eyes, and was almost proud of how much his little brother had grown since their capture. Bryson was no longer a scared chubby little boy hiding behind Jason for protection. Now Bryson was turning into a man and making firm decisions about his own life.

"Alright Bry, let's go," Jason said with a smile and a nod.

Together the boys slunk around the walls and searched for a hole or a crack in a door that would lead them to freedom. They spent 20 minutes walking and only managed to pass through three different rooms. The massive size of the place was making their search more difficult, and so far it seemed this place was built strong and without any flaws to exploit.

They left the last room they were in and found themselves in a hallway. They looked both ways. There were lots of doors on either side of them, and it seemed like the hall just went on and on without end. Both boys sighed in unison and realized they might starve before they ever found a way out of this giant metal maze.

They went to the right because that seemed to be the direction with the most doors. It didn't really matter which way they went though. Both boys knew this was going to be an arduous journey. They had walked for 5 minutes when the door they were in front of suddenly opened, and a large dark red Decepticon with wings and yellow optics came out and nearly stepped on them! Both boys screamed even as they ran out of the way, and the Decepticon looked down when he heard the noise and noticed them.

"Hey, you two humans! Stop!" The Decepticon called after them.

The boys continued to run, but they didn't get far before they were scooped up by the giant robot. His grip wasn't crushing, but it was hard enough to be uncomfortable, and the two humans looked up at the Decepticon and wondered if this was finally the end. Bryson closed his eyes to avoid seeing his own death, and Jason stared up at the robot in morbid curiosity.

"Hey guys, I found some humans out here!" The Decepticon called out to two other Decepticons in the room he came from; a bedroom from the looks of it.

"What is it now, Thrust?" A white and dark grey winged mech asked irritably.

"Humans, out here!" Thrust repeated as he waved the two humans in front of his friend's optics to show him, "Nobody's out here. What should we do?"

"Did you try asking them where they belong?" A dark blue seeker with orange leg fins asked dryly, "Humans _can_ talk, you know."

"Oh, right..." The dark red one replied sheepishly, and then turned his attention back to the boys, "So fleshies, where's your master? You know his name?"

"Sk-" Bryson almost said _Skywarp_ , but a hard glare from Jason told him that was a bad idea.

"TC, our master's name is TC!" Jason quickly responded before Bryson could say otherwise, "He's ocean blue, and he has wings kind of like yours, only wider and with red stripes. His voice is really deep, and he looks like Skywarp."

"And Commander Starscream!" Bryson added.

"You mean Thundercracker?" The white seeker supplemented, "I didn't know he had humans. I never heard him talk about the arena. Oh, well. Dirge, comm Thundercracker and tell him to get his aft down here to collect his property. Thrust, gimme those things. You really need to hit the wash racks."

"Sure thing, Ramjet," Thrust replied cheerfully as he handed the humans off to the white Decepticon apparently known as Ramjet, "So long, squishies!"

Ramjet found an empty energon cube and dropped the humans inside. It hurt when they landed, but they only suffered minor bruising. They smiled at each other, hoping that TC really would take them in and they could be free of Skywarp forever. Then, after a moment, a stray thought hit Bryson...

"Wait a minute, TC's real name is _Thundercracker_?" Bryson asked, and suddenly he smiled at how silly the name sounded.

Jason laughed at Bryson's goofy grin, and they spent the rest of their time imagining what their new lives would be like. They knew living as a pet wasn't ideal, but it looked good to them after spending so much time with Skywarp.

* * *

It had taken Thundercracker nearly an hour to come and take the humans back from the Coneheads. Ramjet and Dirge were completely indifferent as Thundercracker picked up the empty energon cube and took the boys away. Jason and Bryson were so happy to see their favorite mech that they didn't really care that he took his time. At least it wasn't Skywarp come to punish them or Megatron coming in to show off another severed head. It was their TC, and it felt like a new beginning for them.

Thundercracker didn't talk to the humans as he walked with them down the various halls and corridors of the base. They even rode in an elevator with him not even speaking a word to them. They wondered why he was being so standoffish, but when they got to his room they realized what was distracting him...

The room was piled up with cages full of humans, bag of food stacked in the left corner of the room near his closet, and a pile of what looked like old clothes. Starscream was in the room as well using a Cybertronian-sized eye dropper to get water into feeder bottles. It looked like a dog pound, but instead of dogs it was people!

"Um, sir? What is this?" Jason asked TC apprehensively.

"This is the human placement initiative," Thundercracker replied without looking at them as he walked toward a table to set the cube down on, "We are taking in the former gladiators and breeders, and training them for their new homes. You will likewise be reconditioned and placed with new masters as soon as everything is set up."

 _New masters_? Neither boy liked the sound of that. It meant that not only would TC not be taking them in permanently, but they would also eventually be separated. This was bad. _Very_ bad.


	9. Hair Trigger

_Author's Notes: Hi everybody! I'm not dead! Just want to say sorry for how long it took to get this fic updated. I actually have spent quite some time writing this chapter. I would start writing, get distracted, and then have to stop. This happened several times. Anyway, thank you for reading this story, and I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter of "Pit Boss" :)_

* * *

Chapter 9

Hair Trigger

It had been three hours since Jason and Bryson had been placed in separate cages and then subsequently ignored by the seekers. Jason couldn't hear himself think over the other people in other cages screaming, crying, and moaning. It was like a lunatic asylum in one of those horror movies, and Jason felt like his brain was going to explode shortly after his eardrums did.

He was able to watch the Decepticons work from his cage, but he could barely hear them speaking, and didn't understand them anyway because they were speaking in mechanical grinding noises. It didn't take an expert to see however that the one Bryson had called Commander Starscream was irate and argumentative. He pointed at TC several times and gesticulated as if little Timmy was trapped in a well. Overall it was clear that whatever TC was doing wasn't good enough for Starscream.

This made Jason worry for the blue jet. TC was nothing but kind to them, and even though he seemed to take his superior officer's barbs in stride it still made Jason feel bad that TC had to put up with that. The boy also wondered if Commander Starscream would hurt the humans if some sort of quota or whatever wasn't met. Jason began to realize he didn't really have any idea about how the Decepticon's power structure worked. He knew Megatron was their king, and Starscream was directly under Megatron, but beyond that he had no idea what place TC, Skywarp, or any other Decepticon held.

Starscream stopped his task of sorting human clothing (all women's clothes from what Jason could tell) and pointed at the cages while yelling at TC. If Jason didn't know any better he would swear Starscream was pointing at him. TC casually walked over and sure enough, Jason and Bryson were both picked up and carried out of the room by TC.

"Thundercracker! Get back here! I'm not done with you yet!" Starscream could be heard yelling once TC had taken the boy out in the hallway, "Thundercracker! This is _your_ room, slag heap! Where do you think you're going?"

"Your room," TC replied matter-of-factly, "I need some peace and quiet. You owe me that much after I gave up my room for the humans."

"If you want to get away from the humans, then why are you bringing humans with you?" Starscream asked caustically.

"They help me relax," TC answered simply.

Jason looked over to TC's other hand to see Bryson, who was just as confused as him about their situation. Jason pondered the way TC was speaking to Starscream, and noted that this wasn't how most troops talked to their superiors. TC was forward, curt, and casual. It seemed more like how one would speak if they were annoyed yet intimately familiar with someone. Like a family member.

They arrived at another robot bedroom, this one bigger than TC's, and Jason was sure that this was Commander Starscream's room. TC sat down and placed the humans in his lap as if he himself lived there. He began to stroke the boys' backs, and both teens leaned into it as they allowed their nerves to calm down. Starscream harrumphed as he watched them, and then went over to his closet.

"What the-? _Where's my high grade!_?" Starscream screeched; causing the boys to cover their ears.

"Skywarp took it," TC replied in an unconcerned tone of voice.

" _Of course_ he did," Starscream growled in resigned frustration, "If he weren't in the brig, I'd put him in the medbay. You know you look ridiculous petting those humans like that."

"So?" Thundercracker replied; unfazed, "They enjoy it, and I enjoy it. I told you Starscream, humans are good companions. These two belonged to Skywarp, and they are two of the tamest little mammals I have ever seen. Sometimes Jason even purrs."

"Yeah, well..." Starscream flustered; seeming to have trouble coming up with a retort. Finally he settled on, "Well having two of them makes you look like a hoarder! Why should you get both of them?"

Thundercracker sighed in bemusement but didn't stop lavishing attention on the boys.

"There are roughly 75 humans in my room with more on the way. Two hardly looks greedy."

"Yeah, but you shouldn't hog both of them!" Starscream contested petulantly, "Give me that!"

With those words he quickly snatched Bryson out of Thundercracker's lap and stormed over to the other chair with the puzzled teen. Starscream's rough handling wasn't as nice as TC's gentle ministrations, and Bryson feared the commander would hurt him. Instead however, Starscream cradled the boy to his cockpit and began to play with his shaggy blonde hair; which had grown in the months he had been held captive by the Decepticons.

"This one is malnourished," Starscream commented tactlessly as he continued to pet the human in his palm.

"They all are," Thundercracker replied gravely, "The one you hold now used to be plump and soft. Thanks to Skywarp's strict training routine and starvation punishments the boys have lost weight and their skin and hair is rough. I just hope we aren't too late to help them recover."

"Hm...I remember this one," Starscream pondered as he took a closer look at Bryson.

Bryson was unnerved when Starscream raised him up to be closer to the seeker's face. Those scrutinizing red optics were so close that the light from them hurt Bryson's eyes. That calculating stare on that gunmetal face reminded Bryson too much of when Skywarp was trying to think of new ways to 'improve' his humans. When Bryson felt Starscream raise up the back of his shirt, he actually screamed for a split second in terror.

"There it is," Starscream said as he showed Thundercracker Bryson's back, "This is the tattoo I told Skywarp to engrave on his human."

"That thing was _your_ idea?" Thundercracker asked angrily, "That could've killed him!"

"Trust me, it was the lesser of two deaths," Starscream replied dismissively, "Skywarp was planning on chucking this little rodent into the smelting pit. I saved this creature's life by telling Skywarp the tattoo would be a better punishment. As I recall, this human was most cooperative."

"Yeah, well, it was still wrong," Thundercracker snapped, though not as forcefully as before, "Humans are very fragile. They must be handled with care."

"I'm glad you know that, since you'll be the one handling them," Starscream deadpanned.

Thundercracker scowled at Starscream, and Starscream grinned smugly back at him. Looking at the two of them, they reminded Jason of how he and Bryson often acted toward one another; especially before their capture. He wondered if robots could really have brothers or family like humans, and if so then were these two related? They certainly shared a factory resemblance, or whatever robots would call it.

For several moments everything was calm. The two seekers sat in companionable silence and cuddled with the human boys. Jason even purred like he knew TC wanted to hear since he wanted to make sure TC would keep him for as long as possible. He was afraid of how another Decepticon might treat them, but he knew that TC would take good care of them.

Suddenly though, after several minutes of nothing, Starscream broke the silence by saying "I want him."

"Huh?" TC asked lazily; stirred by the sudden interruption.

"I want this human. He's mine," Starscream declared with firm resolve, "He's the best human, and I demand the best. He's staying here."

" _What_!?" Jason suddenly exclaimed after keeping silent during the abrupt exchange, "Sir, you can't separate us! Please sir, don't let Commander Starscream take my brother! He's all I have left!"

"Now Jason," TC gently chided the boy, "This is what's best for your brother. Don't you want what's best for Bryson? He'll have a good home and be well cared for. Isn't that what you want?"

"But you mustn't!" Jason cried out, "Sir, I'm begging you don't do this!"

"Jason," Bryson called out to his older brother, "It's okay. I don't mind. I want to stay here with Commander Starscream. Don't worry about me. I'll be okay."

Jason knew that tone of voice. Bryson didn't actually want to stay with Starscream, but he knew they had no choice and didn't want to upset his new master by seeming unhappy to be with him. That was when Jason understood. They had already lost. The mechs had spoken, and Bryson already belonged to Starscream. It was too late to save him from whatever life he would have here.

"Can I at least visit my brother sometimes? Please?" Jason asked hopefully as he looked up at TC with puppy-like sad eyes.

"Well, if you think you can put up with _him_ ," TC joked as he jabbed a thumb in Starscream's direction.

"Snark all you want, but this only proves my point," Starscream gloated, "My human is perfect and yours is a whiny brat. That little pest does nothing but make demands and push his luck, while my human does what I want him to do without question or complaint. Now if you'll excuse us, you have a glorified squish prison to run and I have to set things up for my little Hair Trigger."

"Your what?" TC asked flatly.

"Hair Trigger," Starscream repeated, "That's his new name. I thought about Starscream Jr., but that might get confusing after a while. Now get out. I have work to do and you're wasting my time."

TC rolled his optics and shrugged his shoulders, but decided not to argue with Starscream. He left with Jason, and the boy took one last longing look as the doors closed on his brother and the mech that couldn't even be bothered to call him by his name.

* * *

The next morning Starscream strutted down the halls on his way to the bridge for work. He had Bryson sitting on his shoulder guard secured by a nylon rope that led to a seam in his neck cables. He had also purchased a custom made red and gold outfit for Bryson from Swindle, who seemed to be making money off the humans despite no longer being allowed to own any of the little organics himself.

As Starscream passed the Coneheads in the hall he could hear Ramjet snickering behind his back, and wasn't about to take this affront lying down.

"Something on your processor, _Ramjet_?" Starscream asked after he swiftly turned around to face them; earning the desired result of unnerving them.

"N-Nothing, Starscream," Ramjet replied with a nervous smile, "I was just admiring your new toy."

"Hair Trigger is not a toy!" Starscream snapped defensively, "He is my new companion animal."

"Hair Trigger? But that's a people name!" Thrust objected.

"Shut up, you idiot," Dirge whispered, "You're gonna get us all slagged."

"Uh, not that it's a bad name or anything! Heh heh…" Thrust tried feebly to save face, "So...How long have you had him?"

"Since yesterday," Starscream replied casually, though his sharp optics indicated he was just waiting for one of them to slip up again, "He snores, but otherwise has been the perfect pet. Just this morning he said I was the best Decepticon in the whole universe. You don't get that kind of respect with mechs. I'm starting to see the appeal of owning a human, but of course I wouldn't want more than one. Get too many in a room and they start to stink."

"Can I hold him?" Thrust asked eagerly.

" _No_ ," Starscream replied as if he had been personally insulted, "Hair Trigger is very delicate and I don't trust you goons with my little squishy. I have to get to work now. I suggest you do the same."

Starscream then walked away with his back struts stiff and his human hanging onto his neck cables for dear life; leaving the Coneheads standing in the hallway in confusion.

" _Delicate_?" Ramjet scoffed once Starscream was out of range, "That thing used to be a gladiator! I bet on that human back when he was Skywarp's! Now Starscream's acting like he has a purebred Cyberhound!"

"Can we get one?" Thrust asked hopefully.

"A Cyberhound?" Dirge guessed obliviously.

"No, a human!" Thrust pouted, "All the important seekers are getting humans. TC even runs a human sanctuary! Why can't we have a human? Oh, or three? A whole trine of humans!"

"You heard what the commander said," Ramjet reminded Thrust, "Humans stink if you have too many."

"Three of anything is never too many," Thrust argued, "Three is the most important number ever created, because it is the trine number. Besides, I wouldn't mind having something around that gives me compliments. If humans can think Starscream is awesome then just imagine what they'll think of us!"

"I scare humans," Dirge growled dully, "My sigma ability causes terror in organics. We can't have humans."

"Can I still have one?" Thrust asked Ramjet shamelessly.

Ramjet just gave him a flat stare for a few seconds and then finally said "Let's just get back to work, you lugnuts."

The Coneheads went back to their duties, but Thrust wasn't over the idea. Humans were the hot new trend for Decepticons, and he wanted one while they were still plentiful. Most of the wild humans had already been killed by the Decepticon forces when they were clearing the planet for colonization. Thrust was beginning to think that was a bad idea, because now catching his own in the wild was practically impossible. Even Swindle didn't have any now. He just hoped he could convince Ramjet to let them adopt a human before Thundercracker ran out.

* * *

Sitting on Starscream's console for hours was unsurprisingly boring. Once Bryson got past the terror of being so close to Megatron, Starscream, and the rest of the command staff, there actually wasn't much of anything to do. He tried staring at blinking lights to see if they formed a pattern, but all that did was make him sleepy. He also tried to listen in on the Decepticons, but they were speaking Cybertronian and therefore he couldn't understand them. Thinking back on what had happened to him thus far, Bryson realized there were many things about the situation he didn't understand.

The first night with Starscream had actually gone more smoothly than Bryson would have thought. He feared that Starscream, as a commander in the Decepticon invasion force, would be a fearsome mech that would abuse and belittle him. Well, he was half right. Starscream had a tendency to treat Bryson as if he were literally some sort of dumb animal unable to care for itself, which had its ups and downs.

The downside was that Bryson knew he would never be able to bargain for his freedom. That was what he wanted more than anything, but he was well aware that a wrong word could result in something horrible. He could be returned to Skywarp, or killed, or something worse he hadn't even thought about yet. No, if he was to stay alive he had to stay on the commander's good side. He knew he would eventually attempt an escape, but it was still too soon.

A benefit of Starscream's low opinion of him however was the fact that Starscream fussed over everything that affected Bryson health. It was clear that Starscream cared about his reputation and wouldn't show affection in front of others, but when they were alone Starscream would absolutely dote on Bryson. That night at dinner Starscream had crumbled up Bryson's food so the boy wouldn't choke on it, and then wiped Bryson's whole body off with a damp cloth to make sure he didn't get too dirty. The bed Starscream got for him was surprisingly soft, and the clothes he bought, while not exactly comfortable, at least looked cool. When Bryson thought about it, he realized that Starscream kind of treated him like a baby.

Of course it didn't take long for Bryson to determine Starscream's true weakness; his pride. Starscream had a head as big as Texas, and loved it when others stroked his ego. Bryson used this to his advantage by randomly telling Starscream how great he was and how lucky he felt to be with him. Of course Bryson didn't really think those things, but he also knew it would keep his new owner happy and keep him alive. Though it still meant he was treated like an infant.

Bryson's thoughts turned back to the present as he watched a small red and black bird robot fly into the room and turn into some sort of thin video tape. Bryson did a double take when he saw the blue and white robot open his chest and let the bird/tape inside. Then he heard audio that didn't sound like anyone or anything he was familiar with, and Megatron seemed very interested as well.

So, the bird recorded information. He did recall that Skywarp turned into a jet plane, and Starscream and TC probably did as well. He had never considered a robot invader turning into other objects though. Of all things, why a bird and why a tape? Bryson shook his head to clear away the unanswerable question.

He went back to watching the scene before him. Starscream was yelling at Megatron and pointing to the recorder robot's chest to make whatever point he was making. Megatron growled at Starscream, but Starscream refused to shut up. Bryson was surprised, however, to see Megatron aim his huge arm cannon directly at Starscream's head! Bryson wondered if this was an empty threat. Starscream didn't seem to think so, as he fell on his knees and starting begging for his life. Bryson knew that was what he was doing, because apparently the body language for 'please have mercy' is universal.

Megatron backed off and didn't fire on Starscream, but he pointed to the console and right at Bryson, which made the teenager tense. He feared that they might be discussing killing him, so when Starscream walked over Bryson flinched in preparation for a killing blow.

"Come on, Hair Trigger. We're leaving," Starscream announced with as much pride as he could muster.

He then grabbed the boy, making Bryson feel lightheaded as he was lifted back onto Starscream's shoulder. Starscream walked out with Bryson, and the boy was too scared to even ask Starscream what the heck had just happened. He did learn one thing, however. Starscream, despite his high ranking position, was not favored by the king of the Decepticons.


End file.
